Tales From 'AOtGO'
by Zelgadis55
Summary: One shots, drabbles and short chaptered stories from 'And One to Grow On'. Ch 9 -'"... my fault... it's all my fault..."' What actually happened the night they lost Mikey? As Donnie hacks the computer core, it's Mikey's job to watch his back. Events finally revealed for the 2 year anniversary of 'AOtGO'. Set 2k3. Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.
1. Pining for a Season - 20 Mar 2015 (2k3)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Warnings: A bored Mikey is to be entertained.

Summary: "I'm so booored! Raphie, entertain me!" With two brothers fed up with winter, Leo has to come up with a solution. Word count 466. Thoughts, comments and concrit welcomed.

Written for Flash Fan Fiction Friday - 20th March '15 at LiteraryFanFiction on DA. This week's theme is spring, in any connotation.

A/N: Reposted because this drabble was always 'AOtGO' related, even if it is not immediately apparent and I wanted it in a more appropriate place. This is set around a month before the terrible event that kickstarted the AU timeline of 'AOtGO'. With this repost, all future one shots and short stories for 'AOtGO' will be posted under this title - Tales From AOtGO - for easier following. 'Fools', 'Tsumetai' and '24 Days' will not be reposted here.

Watch this space for the upcoming 'AOtGO' Christmas special - it will probably be about 3 chapters long. (sorry, I was hoping to have it up by Christmas but I ran out of time)

Chapter 21 of AOtGO itself should be out in the next week sometime. Sorry about the delay, I was burnt out after rushing through 'Snatched' and then December and the silly season was upon us so I had other things I needed to focus on.

* * *

 **\- Pining for a Season -**

"I'm so booored!" Michelangelo cried out melodramatically. "Raphie, entertain me!" he demanded, whining loudly as he clung tightly to his brother's left biceps.

Raphael scowled and pushed his irritating brother away, "Go entertain yourself an' by that, I mean if you try an' prank me again, you'll really find out what it's like to be bored when I break your damn thumbs!"

Mikey leaned away in mock horror, knowing Raphael didn't really mean it, "Then how will I ever play video games, Raphie?"

Raph grunted in annoyance, "Somethin' to think about then, huh?" He leaned over and flicked Mikey's forehead with a single finger, "an' don't call me Raphie!"

At the moment Mikey yelled in 'pain', Leonardo entered the room, strained patience filling his features. He sighed, "What's wrong now?"

"He's bored." Raphael pointed at Michelangelo accusingly.

"And Raphie's going stir crazy." Mikey immediately returned the gesture, poking his tongue out. "He just threatened to break my thumbs!"

Leo groaned and sat down on a nearby chair, "You two seriously need to learn to play nice. Why don't you go do something?"

"Nothing to do..." Mikey muttered petulantly.

"Too cold to go topside," Raph responded shortly, looking away from his brothers towards the lair door.

"Yeah! Tell me about it! This winter is seriously dragging, dudes!" Mikey burst out in complaint. "I wish spring would hurry up and arrive!"

Leo chuckled, "I thought you loved winter, Mikey?"

"I do!" Mikey insisted. "When I can go out and play in the snow but it's too cold even for that lately."

Raph added, "Hate to admit it but shell-for-brains is actually right for once. Stay out any longer than fifteen minutes and everythin' starts goin' numb," he paused, "which come to think of it, explains a lot about Mikey's brain."

"Jerk!" Mikey returned good naturedly.

"I see..." Leo mused, realising Mikey and Raph's complaints were valid. The last three weeks had been particularly harsh outside and as a result, they had barely left the lair except for retrieving essential supplies from April's. Then Leo felt a smile slowly spread across his face as an idea came to him.

"How about this?" he ventured carefully, watching as both excitable brothers turned their full attention onto him with interest lighting up their eyes. "How about after the snow melts, when spring really comes into season, as a family we go up to the farm? Naturally we'll also invite April and Casey to come with us."

"Sounds good. It'll be nice to get away," Raph tentatively smiled, actually relaxing slightly at the suggestion.

"Yeah, sounds great, Leo but that's well over a month away!" Mikey complained. "What about now?"

Leo's smile widened, "Now is when we plan the trip."

-:-


	2. Far From Home Ch 1 (Christmas Special)

Rating: Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Warnings: Mentions of past character death. Unbetaed.

Summary: For four months now, Mikey's been stuck in the wrong universe, separated from all he loves. He's never been away from home at Christmas before but there's a first time for everything. Just like how there's a first time for 2k3 family without their own lost brother and son. 2k12/2k3 crossover.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

A/N: I had hoped to get this story finished and loaded before Christmas, however that was not meant to be.

For those of you following 'AOtGO', please bear in mind that while this story does _not_ contain spoilers, it is set approximately 3 months after the events of the as yet, incomplete 'And One to Grow On'. There is no reason this cannot be read, just know that there has been character development you would not have experienced yet. (I promise, it's coming XD)

For those who have not read 'AOtGO', you can read this without reading the other but here's a quick recap so you know how things came about : Months before the beginning, the 2k3 family lost one of their own during a mission and cope with his loss badly. One night, they come across 2k12 Mikey who is trapped in their world and take him in while trying to find a way to return him home. Not everyone reacts favourably to his presence and Mikey has a tough time coping without his own family to lean on but is determined to prove himself. All over again. Now things are better and he's been there for 4 months.

* * *

 **AOtGO – Far From Home**

Ch 1 – December 23rd

"So this is where your home is located in your own world?"

Mikey swallowed and gazed around. While he usually came here at least once every couple of weeks, except for the time Leo and Don came searching for him almost four months ago, no one had been here with him since. "Hai, Sensei," he answered softly. It felt really weird having someone else here, though definitely not unwelcome. Christmas Day was only two sleeps away and this was his first time away from family and home. Right now he was missing everyone more than at any other time since he found himself trapped in this strange dimension with people so familiar yet so completely different.

The old ninja master moved further into the lair beyond the tarnished and stiff turnstiles in curiosity. "Would you be willing to give me the grand tour, Michelangelo?"

The freckled turtle nodded miserably; while this Splinter was great, all he really wanted was his own father. Still, he was extremely grateful his other-dimensional family had taken him in, showing such kindness and generosity, despite the emotional agony they'd been going through.

"If you aren't feeling up to it, I can show Master Splinter around for you, Mikey," Leo offered, resting a forest green hand comfortingly on Mikey's shoulder. "I believe I remember the layout well enough."

"No! No, it's fine, Leo," Mikey started quickly. "I'm okay. I just... It's Christmas soon and I really wish I could go home and see everyone..."

"I understand," Leo said softly.

However, as understanding as Leo was, Mikey still saw the hurt shining brightly in the older turtle's eyes and he cringed inwardly, wishing he hadn't been quite so honest in his reply. Things had changed so much over the last four months, especially the last three. Leo and his brothers had gone from barely tolerating him to full out welcoming him as a true member of the family. Well, Donnie could still be a little stiff from time to time but considering what Donnie had personally experienced nearly a year ago, it was no wonder and at least Mikey had since learnt to read when to keep his distance. Thankfully that was necessary less and less often as time went by.

In some ways, it was strange but he almost felt closer to this Leo than his own and the last thing Mikey wanted was to hurt someone who'd been so good to him.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that!" Mikey hurriedly assured Leo. "You guys are great and I'm really glad I'm here but..." his words petered out and Leo chuckled.

"As I said, I understand. Don't worry about it, Mikey," Leo reassured. "Let's show Master Splinter around so we can do what we came here for."

Mikey smiled broadly up at Leo and nodded, really glad he wasn't here alone.

-:-

As Mikey led the tour, he left an envelope with a name on it in each appropriate bedroom. Inside was a personalised Christmas card and letter he'd created for each member of his family. They'd never receive them, he knew that, but it was something he'd felt he needed to do and besides, it was the thought that counted.

Finally Mikey, Leo and Splinter approached the room where the dojo should have been. Mikey anxiously clutched the final envelope tightly enough that it crinkled within his grasp and when he realised, he tried desperately to smooth it out again.

Leo reached out a hand to rest on his shoulder, his light touch calming Mikey immediately and the younger turtle took in a deep, calming breath before entering the soul of what should have been his home. Mikey quickly walked across to the alcove his father had turned into a bedroom back home and entered. Moving over to the exact location where his father's pillow would have been resting, Mikey reverently placed the envelope down before kneeling in respect and gazing up where his father's eyes would be if the former human was seated offering tea.

"I miss you guys so, so much but just wait for me, okay? I'll be able to get home in another five months," Mikey whispered wistfully. " _Please_ don't give up on me, 'cause I'm not giving up on any of you."

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. This version of the lair had none of the spirit or atmosphere of his true home but in the times he'd come to visit during his accidental exile, he'd brought a few candles and incense sticks to burn, so some of the scent at least, while faint, was present.

Feeling much better than when he'd arrived, Mikey finally opened his eyes and bounced lightly to his feet before all but skipping out of the room. Then he stopped dead in surprise at the sight that met him.

Splinter had laid out a large but thin meditation mat and lit candles in a circle, Leo was seated across from and a little to the side of him. Mikey had wondered earlier about the bag that Splinter carried with him tonight and now he knew.

The ninja master looked over at Mikey with a warm smile, patting the ground in front of himself. "Come, my student. Sit."

Feeling dazed at the surrealism, Mikey drifted over to where the other two were seated below the hole in the ceiling and sat down beside Leo where Splinter indicated. "Wait... why are you meditating here, Sensei?"

"This is the location you are spiritually closest to your family in this world, is it not?"

Mikey nodded numbly.

"Over the last few months, your meditation skills have improved significantly compared with what they were when you first arrived, Michelangelo," Splinter observed calmly.

"Yeah, but they still suck," Mikey admitted, struggling self consciously to keep his eyes locked with the ninja master's.

Splinter chuckled. "Though I would not quite put it that way, I do admit your focus still leaves much to be desired, yes."

Grimacing, now Mikey did drop his gaze and Splinter reached out a bony hand to turn Michelangelo's face back up to meet his. To Mikey's relief, the kind smile was still present and he couldn't help but return it.

"As you know, during that time we have been working on you learning the basics of the Astral Plain. Since we are currently at the location where you are the most spiritually connected, I thought Leonardo and myself could help you attempt to contact your family."

Mikey's jaw dropped in disbelief at hearing the suggestion. "You really think I'm ready to try, Sensei?"

"No," Splinter chuckled. He quickly continued at Mikey's crestfallen expression. "However, the conditions to try are sound. We have the correct location and the time of day is also correct, yes?"

Mikey nodded carefully.

"You have two skilled guides with you and on top of all that, it is almost Christmas," Splinter explained. "Christmas is a time of great and wonderful magic. Ideally the best day would be Christmas Day itself, however, since we leave the city tomorrow morning, tonight is our only chance to try."

Mikey grinned excitedly and flung himself forward, throwing his arms around the old ninja master. "Thanks Sensei! You've got no idea how much this means to me!"

Splinter chuckled once more and pried the exuberant turtle's arms from himself. "I think I get the idea, Michelangelo. However, the chance is great that this may not work so do not become discouraged if that is the case. We can easily try again in the future when you have a little more experience."

Mikey settled himself back into his seated position, trying desperately to stop fidgeting and focus.

"Now, let us begin, my students."

-:-

Mikey opened his eyes, excitement pounding his heart and looked around, only for disappointment to immediately engulf him. "It didn't work! We're still right where we started!" All around him was the exact same view as before he closed his eyes; the dark and dingy concession concourse for the old abandoned subway station. There were no longer remnants of the old stands though, they had been rotten and falling apart before Mikey originally came here and he'd cleaned it up even before he'd come across his other dimensional family four months back; not like he'd had anything better to do during the days. In fact the fires he'd built with some of the pieces had kept him warm on the chilly nights in the sewers while he was alone, especially before he'd found some makeshift bedding, not to mention, also heated his meagre meals.

Splinter chuckled faintly, "That is not so, Michelangelo. As I am sure you recall, the landscape and sights you see within the Astral Plain are shaped by the minds sharing the immediate vicinity."

Mikey nodded as he listened.

"What we see now is shaped mostly by Leonardo and myself. Through your inexperience, you have only influenced our environment a little."

"Oh..."

"Now that we are here and aware, I wish for you to close your eyes again and imagine what your home looks like. Bring it to life around us, believe that we are truly there. Leonardo and I will likewise do the same and allow you full control over our surroundings."

"Okay..." Mikey said uncertainly.

"We'll help you as best we can but it's something only _you_ can do, Mikey," Leo added softly, "and I know you can do it."

"How can you be so sure, Leo?" Mikey asked dubiously.

"Because you have an extremely vivid imagination. Something which, when harnessed correctly, can be a great asset in the Astral Plain," Leo replied confidently. "Also, I remember when Don and I came here looking for you that time, your description of your home was so clear that I could almost see it then.

"I have complete faith in you Mikey, so have some faith in yourself. Can you do that?" Leo asked seriously.

Buoyed by Leo's confidence in him, Mikey nodded emphatically, "Like a turtle do!" He took a deep breath, steeling himself as he closed his eyes. If Leo and Splinter Sensei believed in him, who was he to doubt them? As he evened out his breaths once more, he thought of the appearance, sounds and scents of home. He remembered the feel of the old dojo rugs beneath him as he sat, walked, kneeled or tumbled; smiled at the memory of Leo and Raph's constant rivalry, imagining that he could hear them now and snickered at the sight of D rolling his eyes at the 'typical testosterone displays'.

Mikey shivered as he remembered the chill of the air this time of year and of course the fragrant incense which burned frequently in the small shrine to Master Splinter's lost family.

He breathed deeply at the memory of the scent and listened to the sounds of the huge evergreen tree that somehow thrived in their sewer home. It was funny how there was never any breeze down here, yet unlike his brothers, whenever they meditated he would swear he could always hear the soft rustling of the tree as it lived and breathed; Donnie always told him how ludicrous that was but Mikey ignored him, knowing what he heard was real.

Now he could feel the rough bark beneath his fingertips and hear the soft swishing of the leaves; saw and felt the way the sunlight shone through the branches and everything just snapped together in his mind. Mikey's eyes flew open again and everything seemed exactly as he remembered it with one notable exception.

His family was not there.

"This is truly a beautiful mural, a masterpiece in fact," Splinter spoke suddenly in awe.

Mikey's head whipped around to see him. He nodded. "Master Splinter brought it with him from Japan when he moved to New York." Mikey gazed around in wonder, taking in everything. It all looked and smelt right but it didn't _feel_ right and Mikey decided he hated that.

"This dojo is _amazing_!" Leo gushed in admiration. It was so bright and airy, with impressive displays of equipment and weapons on and about the walls.

Mikey found himself unable to meet Leo's excited eyes. To him the soul was missing and so he wrapped his arms tightly around himself as he looked around apprehensively.

Noticing Mikey's lack of joy, Splinter spoke up, appearing directly in front of the young turtle, "Bringing this scene to life was only the first step, Michelangelo," he said. "Now you must concentrate on reaching out, _searching_ for those of your family who you believe would be meditating or close to meditating at this time of evening."

"How do I do that?" Mikey asked, fully attentive again.

"Much the same as how you brought all this to life. Concentrate on everything you know and remember about them. Their scent, the feel of their skin or fur, sound of their voices; the very feel of their souls," he explained firmly. "It would be best however, if you simply chose to concentrate on reaching out to only one person this early in your Astral training."

"Hai, Sensei!" Mikey immediately dropped down into a cross legged position on one of the worn, yet still beautiful rugs and closed his eyes, automatically thinking of his father.

While he missed everyone very much, the pain was at least eased by the fact that, other-dimensional or not, he still had his brothers. His father on the other hand, was another story. Master Splinter and the Splinter Sensei of this world were two completely different people and though Splinter Sensei saw him as another reality's version of his lost son, offering him comfort and support, he still wasn't able to ease the ache inside of Mikey.

So for both that reason and the fact that Master Splinter was simply the best choice to call out to, that's who Mikey chose to concentrate on.

He thought of every memory of his father he could think of, focusing on the feelings and sensations he'd felt from both the physical and emotional contact and projected what he felt, what he remembered, to a single position near the base of the dojo's impressive tree.

Master Splinter's favoured place to sit and meditate.

Nothing happened though so Mikey doubled his efforts. After some time, he began to feel tired, both mentally and physically and just as he was about ready to cave in and give up, he heard a voice he hadn't heard in so long, a voice he missed so strongly it hurt. The voice was so faint that he nearly missed hearing it altogether and his heart practically leapt into his throat at the sound.

"My son?" The words spoken were hopeful and a touch hesitant, as if fearing its owner was simply hallucinating. "Michelangelo?"

Exhausted as he was, Michelangelo struggled to refocus and concentrate. As he was about to lose the tentative contact, he felt energy from a supportive hand on his shoulder flowing into him, boosting him and he called out again, this time verbally instead of just mentally, "Master Splinter?"

He opened his eyes, looking wildly about the mental landscape and completely forgetting the encouraging presences of Leonardo and Splinter Sensei. Suddenly he found his attention drawn to the spot near the base of the tree. All he saw was a blurred, indistinct form, seemingly rising slowly, almost disbelievingly to its 'feet' and he _knew_.

Mikey was on his own feet in an instant, dashing forward and trying to throw desperate arms around the ghostly apparition.

He passed through and whirled about frantically, hoping he hadn't lost his father again so soon.

"My son," came the almost inaudible voice. "Is that _really_ you?"

"Yeah, it's really me, Master Splinter," Mikey choked out. The happiness of hearing his father's voice was almost overwhelming. He saw what he guessed was his father's hand rising so he raised his own to meet it, reaching out and trying to connect. While he felt nothing physically, he did however sense a familiar energy upon the contact and his smile was so broad he could almost feel it splitting his face.

"I am so relieved to find you here, Michelangelo. Leonardo sensed you were alive a few months ago but in much trouble at the time," Splinter's fading but thankful voice spoke. "However, so long since that evening has passed that I fea..." Splinter's voice suddenly disappeared mid sentence and Mikey lost sight of the insubstantial form.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey called desperately, his voice already starting to break, "Chichi? Come back!"

Mikey's breathing became fast and shallow as the young ninja panicked over the sudden loss. "Please come back! Don't... don't leave me! I haven't even..."

"Michelangelo," a gentle voice commanded.

Mikey's eyes shot open and he found himself back in the dark, dingy and soulless version of his home. He looked up at the grey, aged ninja master. "How do I get him back?" he asked frantically. "Master Splinter was there! He really was!"

"I know, Michelangelo."

"Please! Help me get him back!"

"I am so sorry, Michelangelo but it is too late now." Splinter then tried to comfort the distraught turtle, "Take heart though, at least he now knows you are alive and safe and you know he is as well."

"I've gotta try again!" Mikey protested desperately as he clutched repeatedly at Splinter's robe. "I found him! I found him but I didn't even get to tell him anything..." he cried plaintively, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I truly am sorry. We cannot try again just now but we can certainly try again another day."

" _Please_ Sensei!" Mikey pleaded almost hysterically. He tried to use his famous puppy dog eye technique but was far too distressed for it to be truly effective; regardless, the sight was heartbreaking to both Splinter and Leonardo.

Splinter wrapped his thin arms around his other-dimensional son and held him tight for some time as the young turtle finally cried in front of him for the first time since they'd met.

Once Michelangelo eventually calmed down enough to pull away a little, Splinter spoke up, "Come. We must return to the lair, now." Before Mikey could start begging again, he added, "It is quite late and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Without waiting, Splinter stood and walked out, knowing that if he waited, he would be drawn back into Michelangelo's anguish and it could be hours more before they returned home.

Leo held out a hand, smiling comfortingly. "We were in the Astral Plain for nearly five hours, Mikey. Don and Raph will worry enough to send out a search party if we don't return soon."

Mikey looked back towards where the tree should be standing, longing filling his being. "But..."

"You're exhausted, both mentally and spiritually. We'll try again within a couple of days of returning from the farm. I promise," Leo coaxed.

For a moment Mikey looked as if he were about to argue further but instead he nodded tiredly and allowed Leo to pull him to his feet before following him out the room.

By the time the three ninja walked back to the Sewer Slider, Mikey was practically asleep on his feet and within seconds of boarding the vehicle, he was completely out.

As Leo steered them home, his thoughts raced and eventually he spoke up. "Forgive me, Master Splinter. I don't mean to question you but are you sure it was wise having Mikey try that so soon?"

"Unfortunately my son, it was either try now or not at all. Even with his current progress, it is unlikely he would be ready to try for another few months at least," Splinter explained. Despite Michelangelo's problems with focussing, his meditation and astral skills had been improving at an astounding rate, probably driven by how desperately he wanted the chance of at least talking to his family.

"In that case, maybe we should have delayed the trip to the farm?"

"Perhaps. However this is our first Christmas without your brother and I know I cannot be the only one who wishes to pay my respects." Splinter's voice was full of anguish as he spoke those words but Leo didn't call him out on it. Instead he simply nodded his head, gazing at the murky waterway ahead. "We all need this trip, Leonardo."

"Of course, Master Splinter," Leo murmured in agreement. "I only wish we'd had a body to bury..."

There was no reply but Leo knew his father felt the same.

-:-

Leonardo steered the Sewer Slider into line with its berth and cut the engine, allowing it to drift in the last couple of metres. He glanced down at the lightly snoring Michelangelo before jumping from the vehicle and securing it in place.

"Head inside and let your brothers know we have returned," Splinter spoke with a strangely knowing smile on his face. "I will wake Michelangelo."

"Yes, Master Splinter." Leo bowed and left as Splinter turned to lean over the slumbering younger turtle.

A couple of minutes later, Leo entered the lair to find Raph waiting, an irritable look firmly in place about him.

"Where the shell have you been? Thought you were only goin' so the brat could leave cards for his family!" Raph immediately bitched on sight before adding with a derisive snort, "You know it's ridiculous, right? It's not like they're ever goin' to get them!"

"It's the thought that counts and if it makes him feel better, then that's all the matters," Leo pointed out smoothly. "Besides Mikey felt the need to talk to them, even if he can't do it in person and that's something we all understand..."

"Yeah but almost seven _hours_? You know we got stuff to do for tomorrow!"

Leo smiled in amusement; he knew exactly where Raph was coming from. If it had been himself left behind for so long, he would have been the same, only without the belligerent and accusing tone. "Master Splinter wanted Mikey to try contacting his family via the Astral Plain."

Raph stopped in surprise. "The brat's not good enough for that yet!" he exclaimed, then paused briefly before asking in sudden interest, "So how'd he do?"

Leo started explaining what had happened earlier and just as he was almost finished, a light footstep caught his attention. As he turned, a friendly, familiar voice rang out.

"Leonardo my brother, it is so good to see you."

A bright smile of delight filled Leo's features, "Usagi?"

The two friends shot towards one another, clasping each other in friendly embraces.

"When did you get here?" Leo asked curiously after they parted.

"He's been waitin' for you to get back for just over an hour now," Raph piped up, getting in another small dig with a slight smirk of amusement on his face.

"Indeed," Usagi smiled warmly. "It is good to see you in better spirits than when last we met, Leonardo."

Leo sobered. The last time he'd seen Usagi was for his brother's funeral. Not the public memorial the Justice Force held for their honoured member and friend, The Turtle Titan, but the far more private one where all the family had left to bury was the chains from his nunchaku, Shell-cell and other assorted pieces left behind when they lost their brother and son.

"It's been hard, Usagi. Very hard..." Leo said softly, "but we've finally begun to heal thanks to someone who's been staying with us the last few months."

Usagi's white furred eyebrows raised in curiosity, "Yes, I have heard about him. Is he really...?"

"He is but at the same time, he's not," Leo explained badly. "You wouldn't recognise him to look at him and his personality is different in a lot of ways but you can see glimmers of our Mikey in him sometimes. At their centre, they're both Mikey but their lives, our lives and his family's, have been very different."

"Speakin' of the brat." Raphael nodded surreptitiously towards the door where Splinter and a very sleepy looking Mikey were entering.

Leo watched Usagi walk towards them and bow deeply. "Greetings, Master Splinter."

Splinter returned the bow and greeting before bidding good night to all and heading directly to his room, leaving a drowsy Michelangelo staring sleepily at Usagi in open interest.

Leonardo quickly joined the pair, "Usagi, this is our other-dimensional brother, Michelangelo. Mikey, this is our good friend and spiritual brother, Miyamoto Usagi.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Michelangelo-san," Usagi smiled sincerely.

Mikey grinned back tiredly, "You too, dude." He then tried and failed to stifle a yawn, causing Leo to frown.

"Maybe you should just go straight to bed, Mikey," he suggested. "Our excursion took a lot out of you."

Mikey shook his head emphatically and Leo was certain he'd seen a flash of panic show in the younger turtle's eyes. However, when Mikey spoke, there was no sign of it. "Nuh, I'm really wiped Leo but I want to get to know Usagi a bit first."

Leo was certain the thing Mikey left unspoken was that he didn't want to be alone right now and Leo didn't blame him, so instead he smiled but said firmly, "Alright, just for an hour or so."

"Thanks Leo!" To Leo, the relief was obvious in the younger turtle's voice.

"I'm goin' to go help Don finish off while you three gasbag like old ladies then," Raph gibed with a brief worried glance at Mikey before he left.

Mikey never seemed to notice it though, instead turning straight back to Usagi. "Are you coming to the farm for Christmas with us, Usagi?" he asked curiously as Leo steered them to the couches.

"I was unaware you were all going prior to arriving tonight but I'm afraid I cannot. I have duties I must attend to back in my own world," Usagi explained, a slightly wistful tone in his voice that Leo didn't miss. "I can however stay overnight but I must return by mid morning."

"We're looking to be on the road by nine at the latest anyway," Leo said. "It's a little early by our standards but it's a long drive. At least the worst of the peak hour traffic should be gone by then."

"Peak hour traffic?" Usagi asked uncertainly.

Mikey gave a small laugh, looking up at Leo's friend, "Dude, where are you _from_?"

"Another world where things are far more rural than here. We do not even have such wonders as your electricity there."

"Oh..." Mikey replied, hoping he hadn't offended the samurai rabbit with his question and laughter. "Do you... Tell me you at least have pizza there. Right?"

It was Usagi's turn to laugh. "Traditionally, no, we do not. However when we visited this world in the past, Michelangelo introduced Gen and myself to it, among other such... delicacies. I did not find it to be something I would like often, however Gen returned home with the knowledge of how to create it and sold the recipe. There is now a restaurant specialising in pizza in our Capital and last I knew, the owner was looking to expand."

Mikey grinned, "I think I'd like this Gen dude."

Usagi smiled, "He takes some getting used to but there is no one I would prefer to have at my back in a battle. With the possible exception of Leonardo-san," he added.

Chuckling, Leo asked, "Even with my 'ninja trickery'?"

"Even with," Usagi agreed, smiling at the memory of following Leonardo's lead back in his own world that one time.

The conversation continued and Leo soon noticed Mikey struggling to stay awake. Once Klunk appeared and curled up purring madly on the other-dimensional ninja's lap, that was it. Mikey lost the battle to stay awake and quickly fell fast asleep leaning against the older turtle. From then, it didn't take long for Leo to steel himself and ask the question he'd been dreading to ask since the moment he saw his dear friend had come to visit.

"Usagi, I remember you once saying a friend of yours was able to teach you a way to come visit us without the need to travel through the Nexus. Do you think they would be willing to help Mikey return home?"

Usagi regarded Leo seriously and Leo hoped his friend wouldn't notice how much he really didn't want to get Mikey home sooner. In truth, Leo was already dreading the day they'd finally be able to help the younger turtle return to his family. While Leo did really want to help him and would, the idea of also losing this Mikey already hurt too much, even though he'd only been with them a few short months now. Mikey may not have filled the void his own lost brother left behind within their family but he sure helped heal much of it.

Sighing sadly, Usagi said, "Once Michelangelo's plight was explained to me, I began hoping you would not ask that question of me, my brother."

Leo sat straighter, his heart pounding in a mixture of anticipation and dismay.

"While I am certain my friend could and would help your other-dimensional brother, I am afraid he left on a journey some months back and no one knows when he will return. Often his journeys last more than a year and it is safe to say his return will definitely not be during the winter months," Usagi explained. "Out of necessity, few travel during this season in my world. It is simply too dangerous."

Leo nodded, understanding completely as Usagi continued.

"The best I may offer is that if I hear of his early return before the next tournament, I will make an effort to ask him."

"Thank you, Usagi," Leo smiled, trying to cover up the strange mixture of elation and disappointment he felt upon hearing the news. "I know Mikey will appreciate that. Though unless he suddenly realises and asks about _how_ you came here, I won't bring it up. I wouldn't want to get his hopes up for nothing."

"Understandable, my friend," Usagi said gently. "Now, the reason I came here tonight. I brought a few small gifts and delicacies from my world for your family to enjoy. Among them is a rare flower that blooms brightly only once the snows come."

As Leo looked on curiously, Mikey fast asleep against him, Usagi stood and went to fetch a small but hardy, burnt orange flower from where he left the things he'd brought with him.

"I wished to bring this to honour your brother who showed us all the true meaning of Christmas two years ago." Usagi held the blossom out reverently to Leonardo who took it gently. "I had wished to leave this beneath the mural Michelangelo had been working on before his passing, however I did not realise his room was currently occupied."

Leo gazed in undisguised wonder at the vibrant flower. "I'm sure Mikey wouldn't mind if you still want to."

Usagi shook his head once. "I would still like to go pay my respects. However, since your family is braving the season to travel for Christmas, I would ask if instead, you could take it with you and place it at his memorial."

Leo stared in surprise, greatly touched by the gesture. Then he moved the sleeping Mikey gently aside and abruptly stood to bow deeply. "It would be my honour and privilege to do as you ask, Usagi. Thank you for thinking of Mikey. You have no idea how much this means to me, to all of us.

-:-

To be continued


	3. Far From Home Ch 2 (Christmas Special)

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Warnings: Unbetaed. Beware, long drive ahead.

Summary: For four months now, Mikey's been stuck in the wrong universe, separated from all he loves. He's never been away from home at Christmas before but there's a first time for everything. Just like how there's a first time for the 2k3 family without their own lost brother and son. 2k12/2k3 crossover.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

A/N: I had hoped to get this story finished and loaded long before now, however that was obviously not meant to be. Sorry about that. Thank you to everyone who has commented, faved or followed.

Kechi – spoilsport/cheapskate.

* * *

 **AOtGO – Far From Home**

Ch 2 – December 24th pt 1

"Get outta bed, brat!" A rough voice yelled, accompanying the loud, insistent pounding on his bedroom door.

Michelangelo groaned and stretched, feeling far more tired than usual for morning. He rolled over, careful not to squash the orange and white cat curled warmly into his side and looked over at the clock; eight fifteen. Mikey frowned in confusion; he couldn't recall going to bed. In fact, the last thing he did actually remember was fighting sleep, while listening to Leo and Usagi chat.

The door suddenly flung open, banging hard against the wall and causing Mikey to jump. His bleary gaze shifted to take in the menacing form of Raphael framed in the doorway.

"Get up! Case and Ape'll be here soon."

For a moment, Mikey had to think about why their human friends were coming by so early, when this version of his family were almost never even awake before ten. Then he realised and his face lit up in excitement. He immediately jumped out of bed, ignoring the loudly protesting Klunk who was unhappy over being disturbed, and raced across his borrowed room, practically screeching to a halt in the glowering Raph's face.

"Today really came? We're actually, _really_ leaving the city today?" Mikey bounced eagerly. He couldn't believe the promised day had finally come.

Raph grunted an affirmative and turned away, satisfied that the younger ninja was finally out of bed.

Mikey snickered at the eloquent sound, "Dude, how'd you even manage to wake _up_ so early anyway?"

"Beat you up, didn't I?" Raph muttered crankily.

"I bet only just though, Raphie."

"So gonna skin Don alive for teachin' you to call me that!" the not-so-morning turtle grumbled, already walking away from Mikey's bedroom door. "You were practically dead on your feet last night so how the _shell_ are you so damned bright and bubbly this early in the mornin'!"

It was more statement than question but with a laugh, Mikey chose to treat it as the latter. "I know I've been here a while now, but eight o'clock's still a sleep in for me! Besides, when I was younger, I was always first up anyway!"

"What? You actually beat that perfectionist Leo outta bed in your world?"

Mikey pulled a face, "Used to, not any more though, heh! The spoilsport got sick of me being his alarm clock so he started waking up before me."

Raph made a small sound of amusement, while wishing he could have learnt to do that himself; it would have saved him so many headaches over the years. "Meet ya downstairs for breakfast." Then he stalked off, leaving Mikey to go about his early morning business.

-:-

Mikey danced cheerfully into the kitchen, grabbing and quickly plunking down a bowl of cat biscuits for Klunk. "What do you guys want for breakfast?" he asked, turning towards the fridge.

Leo and Usagi exchanged amused looks.

"Most of us have already eaten but I thank you for your kind offer, Michelangelo-san."

"Oh," Mikey blinked. "So who still needs and what do you want?"

Raph half placed, half dropped two bowls on the table along with two boxes of cereal. "Take your pick."

"Cereal?" Mikey screwed up his face, eyeing the tasteless, boring varieties offered.

"We don't really have time for anything elaborate this morning, Mikey," Leo, ever the voice of reason, explained calmly.

Mikey turned on his heel, heading for the cupboard, "Oh, okay. Then I'll just get..."

" _Stop_ right there, brat!" Raph suddenly growled, making the younger turtle freeze in his tracks. "We got a long drive ahead of us and since I'll be doin' half the drivin', there's no way in _shell_ I'm havin' you in the same vehicle as me while you're hopped up on Chocolate Sugar Bombs."

Donnie lumbered through the door and headed for the table, sighing in relief, "Thank shell at least someone has some sense."

"You on the other hand need both the sugar _and_ the coffee."

Donnie glanced Leo's way before directing a look at Raph and sitting down. "I think not, Raphael. I didn't have more than two hours sleep last night and I fully intend to have more once we hit the road."

"Then who's gonna entertain the brat?"

"That's not my problem," Donnie smiled sweetly, before smothering a yawn.

Highly entertained, Mikey watched the two bickering brothers while he ate his flavourless breakfast. "I've got my T-phone but when I get bored of that, I can just bug Raph instead."

"Just don't bug him while he's driving," Leo interjected, amused.

"Don't encourage him!" Raph growled before an idea came to him in a rush. "Actually, I got a better idea!"

"And what's that?" Leo asked, raising his brow ridges questioningly.

"Mikey can travel in the other van. Case'll _love_ the company!"

"I think you got a screw loose, shell-for-brains!" Casey snorted as he walked into the kitchen with April immediately behind him. Suddenly Casey pulled up short, staring in semi-horror as he noticed Usagi seated by Leo. "Oh god! I hope your buddy ain't comin' too!"

Usagi smiled at Casey reassuringly, "Fear not. Gen did not accompany me on this visit. He was far too busy carousing at the local tavern last night."

Casey breathed, practically wilting at the news, "That's a relief!"

Shaking her head in amusement, April sat down beside Donatello and asked, "Is everyone just about ready?"

"Everything's loaded and ready to go, April," Donnie replied, with a tired smile.

"Just give us a few minutes to finish breakfast and clean up, then we'll be ready to leave," Leo added.

The sound of a spoon suddenly dropping and clattering into a bowl drew everyone's attention to Mikey.

"Uh... guys?" he asked worried, a horrible thought having just occurred to him. "What about Klunk? If we leave the city, who's going to feed him?" Mikey lifted his gaze from where it rested on the cat to look plaintively to each person around the room.

"Don't worry, Mikey. We brought a cat carry cage for him," April smiled warmly. "He's coming too. Klunk loves the farm."

For a moment Mikey relaxed, at least until April's words sunk in. "A _cage_? We can't put Klunk in a cage! He'll _hate_ it!"

"That menace ain't comin' with us unless he's in the damn cage," Raph growled firmly, remembering with a shudder previous trips where Klunk was foolishly allowed free to roam.

"But he's..."

"I'm afraid Raph's right, Mikey," Leo quickly interrupted, cutting Mikey off before he could make his complaints. "He wanders around the van otherwise and we cannot risk him going under the driver's feet. It's far too dangerous."

For a moment Mikey wanted to continue arguing, at least until he saw the determined looks leaving no room for argument on Leo's and Raph's faces and he deflated. "Alright..." he acquiesced unhappily.

"You'll see, Mikey, Klunk will be just fine," April added kindly, prompting an appreciative smile from the other-dimensional mutant.

Suddenly a wicked grin spread over Raph's features as he eyed Mikey, "You guys think it's too late to get a big enough cage for the other menace too?"

Mikey simply stuck out his tongue in response before going back to his plain breakfast with gusto.

-:-

Not long later, the extended family said goodbye to Usagi and then split into the two waiting vans; April, Casey and Splinter in one and the four turtles and Klunk into the other. Leo started out driving and Mikey quickly claimed the passenger seat next to him. Donnie immediately settled into the back to nap, with Raph beside him, leaning back with earphones on and eyes closed.

Mikey gazed eagerly out the window, face pressed against the glass as he stared out at the daylight filled city streets in wonder. At least he did until Leo commanded he either sit back or move to the back seat of the van. Mikey pouted at first until Leo explained that while the windows were heavily tinted and difficult to see into, pressing up against them far increased the chances of someone making out just _who_ was inside. Once they left the busy city behind though, Mikey immediately pressed right back into the window and Leo just shook his head in amusement.

As new as all this was to him, it didn't take long for the scenery to become monotonous and Mikey to begin fidgeting, all while talking Leo's ear off. Raph in the back merely turned up his music and Donnie muttered something inaudible beneath his breath as he tried to sleep.

Suddenly, Mikey perked up with interest, "Hey! There's a new button on the dash! What's it do?" he asked, already reaching for it.

"Don't touch that, Michelangelo," Donnie warned tiredly from the back as Leo's hand shot down, pushing Mikey's away from the dashboard.

Leo glanced down also curious, "I meant to ask you about that, Don. I'm sure it wasn't there when we last used the van a few days ago."

Donnie sighed, straightening up in his seat; he knew he wouldn't be sleeping any time soon if he didn't answer. "It's what I was working on finishing up last night. As you know, this time of year there's usually a heavy layer of snow at the farm, so I installed a retractable snowplough shovel just in case."

"That's why the van feels heavier to drive?" Leo asked in surprise.

Donnie nodded tiredly, "Yes."

"Can I test it?" Mikey asked enthusiastically, immediately reaching for the button again. Once more, Leo was quick to swipe his hand away.

"No!" Leo and Donnie chorused.

"In fact," Leo warned, "if you try touching it again, Mikey, you can move to the back with Raph and Don."

"Don't punish _me_ for making something most likely invaluable!" Donnie protested at a louder volume than he usually spoke in. "If you'd rather get out and shovel manually, then by all means, be my guest. Next time I won't try to make life easier for everyone!"

"I'm sorry, Don," Leo was quick to apologise. He glanced to the turtle seated beside him, "Mikey, if we need to use it, I'll let you press it. However, if you so much as touch that button before I say so, then you will not only spend the rest of the drive in the back but you won't get to press the shiny new button when we need it either."

"Kechi!" Mikey pouted sulkily and fell silent. Less then two minutes later, he found his voice again. "So how long until we get there, dude?"

"Here we go," Raph muttered gruffly from the back. However, despite the words, Mikey heard no malice in the tone and couldn't help grinning at the reaction.

"We haven't even been driving an hour," Leo sighed, eyes fixed on the road ahead. "We'll switch drivers about halfway there but we won't arrive for at least another four hours, perhaps a little longer depending on the road conditions."

"That's forever!" Mikey whined, seeing the day stretching ahead dauntingly.

"Not quite forever but long enough. Now you know why we didn't want you eating sugar this morning," Leo said dryly, glad his brother had put his foot down about the Chocolate Bombs.

"Leo, dude! Sugar doesn't even affect me anyway," Mikey protested with a whine.

"Of course it doesn't." Leo's tone belied his disbelief.

"It's true, Leo! I remember my bros talking about it in front of me when they thought I wasn't paying attention. D clearly said my biggest hyper day was back well before we started eating human foods; back when we still only ate algae and worms all the time," Mikey rushed to enlighten him. "So yeah dude, I don't _need_ sugar to get going."

"God help us all if that's true..." came Raph's voice from the back.

Mikey ignored it. "Hey, Leo?"

"Yes, Mikey?"

"If we're switching drivers later..."

"We are," Leo answered after a brief silence. "Raph will be taking over."

"Does he have to?"

"Well, I'm sure I could manage the five hour drive but there's really no need. Besides, we already worked this out days ago."

"Nooo... I mean, can I drive instead?" Mikey asked innocently.

" _No!_ " Three horrified voices cried out..

"Why no~t?" Mikey whined. "You're letting Raphie drive!"

"Raph's a good driver and you don't even know _how_ to drive," Leo replied, exasperated at Mikey's unreasonable persistence.

"Well yeah, I know that."

"Then why even ask?"

"You can teach me," Mikey insisted enthusiastically, "or Raphie can."

Leo shook his head. "Sorry Mikey but we really don't need to be attracting that kind of attention."

Disappointed, Mikey immediately clambered out of his seat, heading to the back. Within moments he stood, half crouched in front of Raph and pulled off the older turtle's headphones, smiling innocently into the glaring hothead's face. "You'll teach me, won't you Raphie?"

"Stop callin' me that, brat!"

Mikey's grin broadened cheekily, "Sorry but gotta live up to the name you call me."

Donnie sat up again, chuckling lightly, "He has a point, Raphie."

Raph shot a brief glare Donnie's way and grunted in annoyance. He snatched his headphones back from the younger turtle.

"I'll tell you what Michelangelo," Donnie began as Mikey's attention shifted to him, "if, and I _do_ mean _if_ , there's no snow at the farm, I'll teach you myself."

Mikey shot around and dropped onto the seat beside the genius, longing to throw his arm around him. Instead, he settled for grinning up at him excitedly, "You're the best, Donnie!"

"Notice you didn't say how low the chances of that are," Raph murmured, smirking in Donnie's direction.

Donnie simply answered with a knowing smile.

-:-

For nearly an hour, Mikey babbled incessantly to Donnie and Raph, talking about almost anything that came to mind, with the obvious exception of the previous night. As he chattered, he mindlessly stuck his large fingers into the gaps of Klunk's carrier, playing with the small cat as best he could, even going as far as lifting the cage onto his lap. Eventually he quietened as he turned all his attention to Klunk and Donnie took the opportunity to finally fall asleep, while Raph just pretended to.

Noticing Raph and Donnie with their eyes closed and their breathing slow and deep, Mikey smiled mischievously. He opened the cage door and pulled the purring kitty into his arms, cooing nonsense at him the entire time. It didn't take long for a now very contented Klunk to fall asleep in the turtle's arms and so with everyone around Mikey asleep and not paying attention to him, he quickly became bored.

For a moment, Mikey entertained the idea of waking Raph back up, until he remembered that the older ninja needed to be rested enough to take over from Leo in what felt like another ten hours time; that thought then made him remember Leonardo. Mikey figured Leo was probably just as bored as himself by now, having had no one to talk to, so he stood and made his way back to the front of the van, sitting down in the seat beside the older version of his brother.

Leo glanced at Mikey as he sat, then did a double-take. "Michelangelo, I don't know _why_ you have Klunk out of his carrier but you need to put him back in. _Now_ ," he stressed.

"Aww, Leo~ Klunk's no trouble," Mikey whined. "He's sleeping and comfortable. Surely you're not cruel enough to make me disturb him by putting him back in that tiny, little, cramped cage, are you?"

If Leo wasn't concentrating on driving right now, he would have pinched the corners of his eyes in exasperation. He chanced another fleeting look at Mikey, dismayed to see the pleading expression the freckled turtle was aiming his way and sighed, already regretting what he was about to say. "Fine... but you better keep a good hold on that cat and when he wakes up, you put him back immediately."

Mikey beamed brightly. "Thanks, Leo! If Klunk was awake, he'd tell you you're the best!"

Leo fought down another sigh and glanced at the clock; it wasn't even quite two hours into their journey.

There was still a very long road ahead.

-:-

" _KLUNK!_ "

Mikey awoke with a jerk as the gravitational force of the wildly swerving van caused him to lurch drunkenly in his seat and his head to slam painfully against the passenger window. "Ow..." he moaned pitifully, bringing his hand up to press lightly against his head as he pushed himself up again.

"What the shell is goin' _on?_ " "What happened, Leo? Is everyone alright?"

" _Michelangelo!_ " Leo's sharp voice broke through the pain.

Mikey looked up, blinking away the winged pizza slices floating around his head and into the stern, angry glare of the blue banded leader.

"I told you to either keep a hold of that cat or put it back into the carrier!"

Mikey coloured and gave a half laugh of pained embarrassment. "S... sorry, Leo..." he apologised, chagrined. "I must have fallen asleep..."

Leo's face softened a little, remembering the previous night and how the astral experience had drained the younger ninja. Then he hardened again, reaching under his feet for the terrified cat. Holding Klunk by the scruff of his neck, he passed the ginger and white fur-ball to Mikey, who reached out to gently take him. "Put him back in his carrier, _now_. Under no circumstances are you to let him out again while we are travelling. Do you understand?"

Mikey nodded. "Y... yeah. I'm _really_ sorry, Leo," Mikey repeated, climbing from his seat and walking slightly unsteadily to the back. He shrunk under Raph's glare as he quickly put Klunk back into the cage.

Just then, Leo's Shell-cell warbled and the katana master answered it.

" _Leo? Is everything all right?_ " April's concerned voice came over the line clearly. " _We saw the van swerve before suddenly stopping._ "

"Yes, April, we're fine," Leo answered grimly. "We just had a small... animal control problem, that's all."

" _Alright, if you're sure._ "

As Leo reassured their friend, Mikey went to make his way back to the seat beside Leo, only for Raph to grab him by the shell and haul him back. "You can stay put right back here!" he snapped angrily. "Of all the dumb, _stupid_ things! We told you that cat was a menace!"

"He was lonely!" Mikey protested as Raph roughly sat him on the seat between himself and Donnie.

"He's used to bein' in the damn carrier _every_ time we go to the farm. He's _fine_!"

"But..."

"But _nothin_ '!" Raph scowled. "Damn cat coulda gotten us killed!"

Mikey slumped back petulantly, wincing at the sudden movement.

"Hey Leo," Raph called, getting up and moving to the front of the vehicle. "Since we stopped anyway, we may as well trade places now."

Leo chuckled mirthlessly, "You just don't want to put up with Mikey sitting next to you for the rest of the trip."

Raph's grin was wicked, "You know me too well, Fearless."

Leo made his way to the back, sitting just as Raph took off with a loud squealing of tyres. He looked at Mikey as Donnie began fussing over him. "Are you okay, Mikey? You took quite a blow to the head."

"I'm fine..." Mikey muttered.

"I'll be the judge of that," Donnie interrupted primly.

Mikey looked away from Donnie to Leo, only for Donnie to turn his head back firmly. "What happened with Klunk anyway? He was so peaceful."

"He woke up and decided to explore," Leo answered grimly, "directly between myself and the steering wheel."

"Oh..."

A couple of minutes later, Donnie moved away and came back again, handing Mikey a couple of pills and water. He looked over to Leo, to reassure his brother. "He's fine. He'll just have a headache for a while and quite probably a nice bruise."

"That's good to know," Leo breathed out in relief.

-:-

Over the next hour and a half, Leo kept a firm hold on Mikey, stopping him from returning to the front passenger seat and therefore having to put up with his repeated questioning of 'how long 'til we're there?' and 'are we there yet?'. Finally, Leo fell asleep and Mikey picked his way back to the front.

"How much longer?" Mikey immediately asked as he sat down.

Raph glanced at him. "Too damn long. You're supposed to be sittin'..."

"I am."

"... in the back."

"They're asleep. It's boring."

Raph smirked and continued driving as Mikey pulled out his T-phone. After a while, Raph noticed Mikey didn't seem to be into the game like normal, so he spoke up. "How's the head?"

Mikey reached a hand up, touching where he'd bumped it gingerly. "It's fine. Donnie gave me something for the headache."

Raph grunted and kept driving.

"Raph?" Mikey ventured a few minutes later as he peered around at the snow covered open land.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like out there?"

"At the farm?"

Mikey nodded cautiously.

"Lots of open space. Forest nearby. Ya know, nature."

"No buildings?"

"Just the farmhouse and the barn," Raph answered. "We can be outside durin' the day and no one'll see us."

Mikey bit his bottom lip. "Isn't that weird?"

Still managing to keep one eye on the road, Raph turned his head to look at Mikey, who was staring worriedly out the window. To his surprise, he suddenly realised Mikey was nervous because the city and sewers were all he knew. Knowing how the younger turtle was outgoing and normally open to new things, Raph had never once considered that Mikey might be worried about something so drastically different to what he knew.

Raph reached out a hand and carefully rubbed the top of Mikey's head, smirking slightly at the surprise on the kid's face as he turned to look back at Raph. "Don't worry, brat. You'll love it so much you'll probably never wanna return to the city."

Mikey smiled back, relaxing at the reassurance.

-:-

to be continued.

* * *

A/N: The remainder of this story will come much quicker as it only needs editing.


	4. Far From Home Ch 3 (Christmas Special)

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Warnings: Mentions of past character death. Unbetaed.

Summary: For four months now, Mikey's been stuck in the wrong universe, separated from all he loves. He's never been away from home at Christmas before but there's a first time for everything. But that's okay, because he's with a family who needs him as much as he needs them. 2k12/2k3 crossover.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

A/N: Cookies are better known as biscuits in Australia so I use both words.

Also, sorry about the further delay in posting this. As those on DA are aware, I've been away out of the country for much of last month and then I had bad computer troubles... motherboard frying on the laptop thanks to an illicit affair with orange juice on the plane (I think they were trying to run away together...) and the 8yr old desktop pc just... dying when I got home and tried to turn it on... (Wonder if it was jealous I didn't take it to Japan with me...) Luckily my data was recoverable, it just took a little before I could get it back.

In some ways, I wish I saved this Christmas fic for next year but... there are reasons.

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, they have been stolen. Please report them.

* * *

 **AOtGO – Far From Home**

Ch 3 – December 24th pt 2

Finally the small convoy slowed to turn off the main road and onto a rough, unpaved and lightly snow covered track. Mikey was both ecstatic and disappointed by the sight of the snow. It was pretty and he didn't have much experience with it but there wasn't enough to require the use of Donnie's latest van accessory. The snow tyres were more than enough and it didn't take long until they were pulling up metres from the homestead.

All previous thoughts of uncertainty gone, Mikey gazed around in wonder, itching to jump from the van to explore. Leo however, kept a tight reign on him until everything was unpacked and moved into the house. As soon as Mikey released Klunk from captivity, the orange and white cat tore off, out of sight.

With Mikey champing at the bit to do some exploring himself, the group decided while April and Splinter set up the kitchen and lit the fireplace and stove, Donnie and Leo would search the nearby woods for a suitable Christmas tree. That way, Raph and Casey could give Mikey a brief tour of the grounds.

"Don't forget to bring back more firewood when you return to the house!" Leo yelled after the trio, even as Donnie and he went to fetch a small axe.

Mikey pulled at his scarf, unused to wearing such a thing, but gazed around eagerly in every possible direction.

"There's only a couple of hours of daylight left, so we ain't goin' far," Raph warned as Casey led the way.

"It's a pretty big property," Casey explained as they walked. "Two hundred yards into the woods, it becomes national park though, so ya gotta be careful of people and hunters in there. There's a few signs around, markin' the borders but they're really easy to miss.

"The river runs along the edge of one of the borders and there's a small lake near the other one. The lake's on the property but I know in summer that sometimes campers or hunters will approach, claimin' they don't realise it's private property despite the signs, so stay aware of your surroundin's if you go there," Casey said, pointing in each direction as he spoke.

"Can we go see it now? I've never seen a real lake or river!" Mikey exclaimed enthusiastically.

Raph and Casey exchanged amused glances.

"You've seen the Hudson and East Rivers plenty of times, brat."

"They don't count because they may as well be ocean!"

Raph snorted, "Right! Well, not today. Maybe tomorrow afternoon but more likely the day after."

"Okay," Mikey grinned, knowing he had a little over a week to see everything. "So what do you guys do for fun here since there's nothing to patrol and no video games?"

"Campin', fishin', swimmin'..."

"It's too cold for that stuff," Mikey interrupted.

"Ninja hunt in the woods," Raph continued, ignoring the interruption. "It's great not havin' to hide all the time and gettin' to feel the sun and see the stars. It's peaceful."

Mikey's interest perked up even more. "Stars?" He looked up, disappointed at the sight of the overcast sky.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll clear up for a night or two while we're here," Casey offered helpfully.

Mikey nodded, making up his mind that it definitely would. While the stars never held the same kind of fascination for him as they did his Donnie, he'd still always wanted to see them for himself; it was just too hard to see anything but the brightest of them back in the city.

"We'll make sure to come back here before the Nexus Tournament," Raph promised.

"And go camping and stuff?" Mikey's eyes shone brightly as he imagined what it would be like, practically bouncing around like an eager puppy.

Raphael froze, falling silent at Mikey's excited anticipation, reminded of the last time they came to the farm. It was supposed to be a chance to get away from the city and welcome in the spring after a long, especially cold winter. However, their plans changed as they instead came here to build a token grave for their fallen brother. Raph stared off in the direction of a rather large tree that in spring would be covered in bright, new leaves and small, fragrant blossoms. It had been his brother's favourite to lay beneath when reading comics during warm, lazy afternoons.

Raph's pensiveness wasn't lost on Mikey and he exchanged a helpless look with Casey. "So what's in there?" Mikey abruptly asked, changing the subject. He pointed towards the large barn, immediately making for it.

"Lot's of space, an old junker, kiln, typical barn stuff," Casey replied quickly. "Master Splinter often uses it for trainin', especially when it's this cold out or rainin'. It's also used for storage and it's where we keep the spare firewood.

Mikey noticed Raph was still distant so he grinned and bent down, scooping up some snow and turning it into a snowball. Raph still hadn't noticed, so he threw it, hitting Raph dead centre in the side of his head. Immediately coming out of his funk, Raph yelled as he made chase after the hysterically laughing Michelangelo.

-:-

After returning to the farmhouse, a terribly shivering Mikey gravitated straight to the now roaring fire in the large family room. Raph and Casey however, went straight to the kitchen after divesting themselves of their now wet garments, to let April and Splinter know they were back.

April's back was to them as they entered so Casey held up a finger as if to say _shh!_ Then he snuck up behind the woman he loved, wrapping his arms around her from behind. April gave a small, delayed jump before leaning into Casey and Raph snickered with amusement, knowing Casey had been completely unsuccessful in his sneak attack. Splinter shared a knowing smile with Raphael as April turned in Casey's arms to kiss him.

"How did the exploration go, my son?"

"Yeah, it was fine, though we didn't go too far," Raph shrugged, sitting down at the table beside Splinter.

"Where is Michelangelo?"

"Warmin' up by the fire," Raph answered. "He seemed to be feelin' the cold far more than we were."

"Don did say he has more turtle D.N.A. than the rest of you," April piped up, pulling slightly away from the faintly protesting Casey. "It probably doesn't help that he doesn't have proper winter clothing of his own either."

"Yeah, he's usin' spares of ours and the fit's not quite right," Raph admitted. "Probably won't be able to spend too long outside at a time."

Just then they heard the front door open and the four of them left the kitchen to see Leo and Donnie hauling a metre and a half tall tree inside. Mikey stared in fascination from his place by the merrily dancing flames, though he didn't make a move to leave the warmth.

Donnie glanced over, seeing Mikey still fully dressed. "I do hope those clothes aren't wet, Michelangelo," he called, almost certain they were.

Mikey grinned at Donnie sheepishly, "Little damp, dude but I wouldn't actually say they're wet," he admitted. "It's colder without them though."

Leo shook his head in exasperation as he and Donnie carried the tree over to fix it in place.

"If they're damp, then get them off," Donnie scolded. "You've already started the trip by hitting your head. You don't want to get sick as well."

April immediately rushed over to Mikey in concern. "When did you hit your head?" she demanded to know. "And are you alright?"

Leo coughed, answering before Mikey could. "During that little... ahem... episode on the road. Don said he'll be fine though."

"Yeah, I'm good," Mikey beamed reassuringly. "D... I mean Donnie gave me something for the headache."

"Alright," April said, seemingly satisfied once she looked to Donnie for confirmation.

"Mikey, _clothes_ ," Leo firmly reminded before heading for the kitchen.

"Hai, Leo..." Mikey sighed. He reluctantly began pulling off the damp garments before going and hanging them up. Then he all but teleported back to the fireside, rubbing rigorously at his now exposed arms.

While Mikey removed his clothing, April headed upstairs, quickly returning with a blanket in hand and draping it around the young turtle's shoulders.

"Thanks, Ape," Mikey grinned, snuggling into the cozy fibres.

"No problem, Mikey," she replied warmly.

A few minutes later, Leo came out from the kitchen with hot drinks for everyone and Mikey stared suspiciously at the mug handed to him.

Leo raised his eyebrow ridges questioningly. "Is anything wrong, Mikey?"

He chuckled nervously. "Uh... no offence Leo but you mixing with the kitchen isn't a good thing." Then he was quick to add, "Though you do better in there than any of my bros. They're _really_ bad."

Mikey snickered at the memory of last time they'd tried when he slept in the morning he'd come down with shellacne. His eyes took on a faraway look as he wondered just how his family was coping without him; wondering if anyone had managed to learn to cook while he was gone or if they were just relying on Master Splinter or takeout. 'Maybe even April. She's a good cook,' he thought.

"... the best when it comes to making hot drinks."

"Huh?" Mikey blinked, suddenly aware that Donnie was speaking.

Leo shook his head, amused. "Just try it."

"Yeah, not even Fearless can ruin hot chocolate."

"Heh." Mikey tentatively took a mouthful, his eyes widening in shock. He pulled the cup away to stare into it, then up at Leo and back again. He did this repeatedly while Leo finished handing out the tray of hot drinks.

Finally Leo sat and gazed back at the freckled turtle in amusement. "Don't like it?"

"No! I mean, it's great, Leo! But how?"

"I have the art of tea preparation down to an art form. Let's just say some of those skills carry over to other hot drinks," Leo replied without even a trace of smugness in his voice and Raph rolled his eyes.

"You really should make hot chocolate more often then, Leo!"

"I only make it for special occasions. Tea is far better for you."

Mikey pulled a face in disgust.

Splinter finished off the tea he'd been given, then stood and walked to the front door, where he began putting on his own winter woollies. "I will return before dark," he promised solemnly. As he left, a cold wind blew through the house.

"Where's Sensei going?" Mikey asked with a sudden shiver brought on by the chilly breeze.

"To talk to our brother," Donnie replied softly. "It makes him feel better. Though, while I understand the idea, I don't personally see the point."

"Don?" Leo ventured.

Donnie shrugged. "It's not as if Mikey's spirit is even there."

"I know you have trouble believing in things like this, Don, but with everything we've seen and done, I would think your mind would be a little more open to the possibility at least," Leo admonished quietly.

Donnie bristled, "It's not that, Leo! I..." He took a deep breath as he struggled to bring himself to explain. "His spirit was never _at_ the farm! It was only ever back at the lair and even then I haven't felt it for months now."

Leo and Raph exchanged looks and Donnie continued.

"And since it isn't around any more, I don't personally see the point in talking to a token grave that doesn't even contain his body!" Donnie explained. "If it makes the rest of you feel better though, by all means, go for it. I won't begrudge you that comfort, just don't expect me to get the same thing out of it."

Mikey flicked his gaze up to Donnie and then to the cup in his hand. "Master Splinter, my dad, speaks to his wife and daughter everyday and they didn't even die in New York. They died in Japan but he still talks to them anyway," Mikey piped up softly. "That was like seventeen years ago now and they would have moved on long ago but he still seems sure they can hear him from wherever they are."

He paused a moment, swallowing a mouthful of hot chocolate before continuing. "Actually, it's funny but Master Splinter stopped talking to Miwa after we stopped the Kraang invasion and instead just looks sadly at her photo now. But he still talks to Tang Shen even though it's been so long since she died in that fire." He smiled sadly at the thought and for a couple of minutes the conversation stilled.

"I'm going to give Master Splinter another ten minutes before going to join him," Leo eventually spoke up.

"In the meantime, I'll start dinner," April offered.

Mikey perked up at the words, "Do you want help?"

"No thanks," April smiled. "It's already precooked; just needs heating up. I would love help tomorrow though, if you don't mind."

Mikey grinned brightly, "Like a turtle do!"

-:-

After dinner, a lasagne and salad which April prepared in advance, knowing how little of the day would be left once they were settled at the farm, everyone worked together to decorate the tree and living room, while Splinter sat by watching his unusual family with a smile. If he had the choice, he wouldn't have changed a thing, except for one obvious thing.

His sons, April and Casey were missing his lost son as much as he, more so with it being Christmas... and Michelangelo was clearly missing his own family just as badly; whenever he thought no one was looking, the light in Michelangelo's eyes dimmed a little and he gained a faraway look. However, for the most part, his liveliness helped buoy everyone's spirits and Splinter felt incredibly grateful for that.

Even though everyone was currently occupied with a noisy game of charades, Michelangelo's gaze often drifted to the brightly decorated tree in awe. When Raph questioned him over his fascination, Mikey grinned and exclaimed that it was his first real tree. Last year, April had brought down a small plastic one with some decorations for them but before that, they'd only ever made do with what little Splinter could scrounge, usually just a wilted tree branch and whatever decorations he and his brothers cobbled together. While he'd loved their efforts, it was amazing to actually see something so large and bright on something other than just television.

Finally, the old, antique grandfather clock in the hall struck midnight and since everyone was tired from the long journey and previous late night, they decided to call it a night.

Before Casey could get halfway up the stairs, he suddenly realised he was alone and turned to see the last person walking into the kitchen. Curiously, he quickly followed. When he entered, Casey couldn't help but stare at the sight of Leo placing a tall glass of milk on the table and Raph and Donnie with plates of chocolate chip cookies and carrots respectively. At that moment, Casey was sure he'd entered the Twilight Zone.

"Uh, what are you doin' guys?" Casey asked, even as Mikey reached out for one of the biscuits.

Raph irritably slapped Mikey's hand away, growling. "Leave it! It ain't for you!"

"Who's it for then?" Mikey asked curiously, rubbing at his lightly stinging hand.

"... Santa," Raph mumbled in embarrassment.

Casey immediately guffawed with laughter and Mikey's confused expression certainly didn't help any. "Really Raphie? You guys _actually_ still believe in Santa Claus?" he laughed, barely holding himself up against the door frame.

Raph scowled and looked aside briefly before meeting Casey with a challenging stare. "Yeah, bonehead. Wanna make somethin' of it?"

"Aw, wouldn't dream of it," Casey snickered. "It's _way_ too _adorable_!"

Leo and Donnie exchanged embarrassed looks and Raph stepped menacingly around the table towards Casey.

"Um... actually... You know, he's real, Casey," Donnie spoke up hesitantly, his face flushed bright as he knew exactly how it sounded. "We actually met him when we were five."

Casey laughed even harder, slapping his knees and hanging on so he wouldn't fall to the ground. "You know it was really just Master Splinter pretendin' for you guys, right?"

April blushed, humiliated by Casey's reaction.

Splinter stepped forward, placing a calming hand on Raphael. "You are wrong, Mr Jones. I returned home from scavenging that Christmas to find the scent of an unknown human and magic within our home. I am sure you can imagine my fear for the safety of my sons."

At the stern sincerity within the ninja master's voice, Casey quickly sobered, though he still struggled to hold back the sniggers of laughter.

"Prior to that night," Splinter continued, "we did not even know what Christmas was. Mr Claus explained the holiday to my sons and they, to me."

"Ah, they probably just heard about it on TV or somethin' and dreamed it," Casey laughed.

"They didn't have television or even electricity that long ago, Casey," April quietly stepped in. Her eyes showed disbelief but she was willing to listen at least.

"That's right, Casey," Donnie said calmly. "Master Splinter wouldn't let me start experimenting with electricity until I was eight and even then, I was allowed only under strict supervision. We didn't have constant electricity, or a working television, until we were ten."

Casey stared chagrined. Eventually he spoke, "But still... Santa? _Really_?"

"He brought us many miracles that day and for a number of years after," Splinter explained.

"If it wasn't for him, we would have gone hungry, Casey. It was always especially hard for Master Splinter to find food just before Christmas," Leo said quietly, his gaze clear.

"He doesn't leave anything any more. We don't need it now and we're too old anyway," Donnie added, "but we still honour him every year as thanks."

All this time Mikey had remained silent but now he spoke up. "That's so cool!" he breathed excitedly, though something about his voice made it sound as if he thought it was all an elaborate joke that everyone bar him was in on. "He doesn't leave anything but are you sure he even still comes?" Mikey eyed the food on the table that he was sure would go to waste if he didn't eat it.

"Yeah, he does." Raph confirmed with a glance Mikey's way.

"He renews the magic within our decorations," Splinter explained with a soft smile, "enough to light them for twelve days after Christmas."

"You mean those broken lights you guys insisted on usin'?" Casey asked derisively.

"Yes."

"Yeah, good joke guys but maybe you should leave the lame jokes to Mikey," Casey snorted as he turned to leave the kitchen.

April shook her head, "You have to admit, it is hard to believe," she said. "But then again, so are a lot of the other things I've seen since I met you guys so I'll keep an open mind at least."

"Thank you, Miss O'Neil," Splinter said gratefully with a dip of his head. He then led the way from the kitchen, everyone else filing behind him as they headed for their bedrooms for the night.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Raph suddenly realised someone was missing and turned, looking around. With a growl, he realised Mikey was no longer behind him so he stalked back into the kitchen, slamming the saloon doors open as he entered. Mikey grinned guiltily up at him as he immediately tried to hide the biscuit in his hand.

"Put the cookie down, Michelangelo," Raph snarled. "We weren't jokin' about how much we owe him."

Mikey stared, the laughter in his eyes fading as he finally realised how serious Raph was.

"This is the only way we can show how much we appreciated what he did for us so I really don't give a damn if we're too old for this any more."

Mikey slowly placed the biscuit back, never removing his eyes from Raph and as soon as the older turtle relaxed, Mikey laughed and danced away. "You really are a softy, Raphie."

"Get back here and say it!" Raph snarled, leaping after him.

Before Raph could tackle the younger turtle, from seemingly out of nowhere Leo was in between them, looking from one ninja to the other sternly. "That's enough, you two. Bed!"

And he steered them up the stairs, making sure to keep them separated.

-:-

"Ugh..." Mikey groaned tiredly as he pressed down heavily on the pillow covering his head. He could barely breathe, face down on the mattress, but with the chainsaw massacre going on in one of the nearby beds, it was worth being short of breath just to muffle the noise even slightly. He had no idea how Leo and Donnie managed to sleep through that racket, but Mikey wished they'd thought to share their secret with him before they'd fallen asleep.

Blindly, Mikey stretched out to the bedside table, groping for his charging T-phone and whimpered as he accidentally knocked it to the ground. He shuffled around on the bed so that his plastron hung off the mattress and stretched for the faint, blinking light of his phone. Finally, he triumphed, managing to grab it and drag it towards him before scooting back into the bed properly and cocooning himself tightly within the blankets once more. As soon as he was settled, Mikey switched on his phone and stared at the display in dismay. He'd been laying there for over an hour and a half now, helpless to sleep.

A particularly loud snore resounded throughout the room and Mikey couldn't help the irritable, whiny yell that escaped his mouth, " _Could someone PLEASE turn down the bass on Raph so I can get some sleep already?"_

Mikey had been living with his other-dimensional family for four months now and while he'd known about Raph's horrendous snoring all along, he'd at least had the blessing of nice, thick walls between his borrowed bedroom and Raph's. Now there was nothing but air. Hot air from Raph's jet engine snoring...

Watching the minutes tick away with agonising slowness, Mikey finally had enough. Muttering, "And my bros say _I'm_ bad..." he slowly crawled out from his warm bed, and dragging the blanket with him, went to sit by the attic window, staring into the dark expanse outside.

He knew it should be an almost full moon tonight; Donnie had been going on about it being the first full moon at Christmas in however many years. Mikey couldn't remember how many and didn't really care, but despite the supposed moon, there was no light outside. The cloud cover was so low and thick that Mikey couldn't see much more than a few metres beyond the window.

There was something about hearing no noise other than Raph's incessant snoring and seeing nothing that completely creeped him out, yet he continued peering through the window, too tired to do anything else.

Being with his extended family in this world was great, really, but now more than ever, Mikey wished he was back home where he belonged, surrounded by the love of the family he grew up with. He clutched at the blanket, pulling it tighter around him and no longer fighting the tears that threatened.

And despite the other three sleeping in their nearby beds, and the window rattling snores, Mikey couldn't remember ever feeling so alone in his life.

-:-

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: See 'First Season's Greetings' for the full story on when the 5 year old turtles met Santa.


	5. Far From Home Ch 4 (Christmas Special)

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. HTTYD does not belong to me either.

Warnings: Mentions of past character death. Unbetaed.

Summary: For four months now, Mikey's been stuck in the wrong universe, separated from all he loves. He's never been away from home at Christmas before but there's a first time for everything. But that's okay, because he's with a family who needs him as much as he needs them. 2k12/2k3 crossover.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, they have been stolen. Please report them.

* * *

 **AOtGO – Far From Home**

Ch 4 – December 25th

A hand suddenly clamped down on Mikey's shoulder and the overwrought turtle screamed in fright, all but hitting the ceiling as he jumped flailing from his chair and knocking it over with a noisy clatter.

"It's just me, Mikey," Leo's calm voice murmured soothingly from behind.

" _Leo?_ " Mikey yelped, turning around to face him. "Dude! You just about gave me a heart attack!"

"A ninja should always be aware of their surroundings," Leo admonished, trying to hide his amusement.

"It's like three am and we're in the middle of nowhere!" Mikey complained loudly. "And it's Christmas!"

"Then you obviously need more training." Leo found himself unable to hide his growing smile.

" _What?_ I've already trained more in four months than in a _year_ back home! You guys are _slave drivers!_ "

"Shh! Raph and Don are sleeping," Leo chuckled into the gloom.

Mikey mock glared, "How can _anyone_ even sleep with that snoring? He's like a parade of Thunderdrums circling the house, dude!" Mikey cried melodramatically, trying and failing to keep his voice down.

Leo canted his head in confusion, "Is that some kind of musical instrument?"

"No way does Raphie sound musical," Mikey laughed, imagining Raph as an out of sync, one-turtle band. "Nuh dude, Thunderdrums are dragons. Loud ones that use their voice as weapons."

"Sounds like your kind of dragons then," Leo replied dryly. "Though I can't say I've ever heard of them."

"You _really_ need an education in the classics, bro!" Then Mikey's face fell as he realised what he just said and he was quick to apologise. "I... I'm so sorry, Leo... I... didn't mean to call you that..."

"It's fine, Mikey. I don't mind," Leo hastily reassured the younger ninja.

"Really?" Mikey asked dubiously. Despite the gloom, he was sure he'd seen a flicker of pain in the older turtle's face.

"I would have minded when we first met, but not any more," Leo admited softly. "Anyway, are you okay, Mikey?"

"Huh? Yeah dude. I just can't sleep is all..."

"It seemed like it was more than just that." Leo eyed Mikey, his sharp, penetrating gaze boring holes deep into Mikey's soul.

For a moment Mikey was tempted to blurt out how he really felt. How it was all so unfair that it was Christmas and he couldn't be with his brothers and father, but even through his own misery, he was aware how much worse it was for this family who would never even get to see their own lost brother again. So for once, he managed to hold his tongue.

"Hey Leo?" Mikey suddenly began instead. "For the sake of the whole planet, you gotta promise me something, dude!" Mikey filled his face with an intensity that threw Leo off guard.

"If it's within my power," Leo agreed cautiously, wondering what Mikey was trying to talk him into this time.

Mikey's voice dropped to a serious whisper as he leant close, cupping his mouth like he was about to spill a huge secret. " _Never_ let Raphie sleep near a cemetery," he said. "Ever!"

Leo stilled in surprise. That was not what he'd been expecting at all. "What? I'm not entirely certain why he would, but why do you say that, Michelangelo?" Leo asked, slightly flustered.

"Because his snoring's so loud it'd wake the dead!" Mikey said with utter conviction.

Leo glanced in Raph's direction, "I know he's loud," Leo admitted, trying not to laugh at the seriousness Mikey still displayed, "but..."

"If he does Leo, then we'll have the next Zombie Apocalypse on our hands!" Mikey interrupted.

Now Leo did laugh. "That's absurd, Mikey!"

"The _next_ Zombie Apocalypse, bruh! And if _that_ happens, we'll all be boned!" Mikey reiterated loudly, throwing his arms dramatically into the air and accidentally dropping his blanket again. Realisation hit and with a shiver, Mikey quickly crouched down, grabbing it and wrapping it around himself again. "Just like in 'Dawn of the Desperate, Dandling Dead' part twelve!"

"You really should ask Don to explain just how impossible something like that even is," Leo suggested, shaking with silent laughter.

" _I_ know what'll happen. Question is, can _you_ live with yourself afterwards?" Mikey turned back to face the window as he spoke. He smothered a snicker. 'Whoever said Leo's immune to distraction is seriously in denial.'

"I think I'll take that risk," Leo chuckled. "You know, you really should go back to bed. I'll get Raph to stop snoring."

With that, the older ninja walked over to Raph's side, very deliberately touched his arm in a way that, even in his sleep, let his brother know it was family and therefore safe, and then rolled the snoring turtle onto his side. Raph quietened almost immediately as Mikey stared wide-eyed in amazement.

"Dude! How?"

"It's all in the wrist," Leo smiled tiredly. "Now, bed!" he said, pointing to it.

Mikey laughed and glanced back at the window again. "Hey look, bro! It's snowing!" he breathed in wonder. He'd only ever seen flakes actually falling a few times in his life and he never grew tired of it.

"I guess there'll be enough snow to play in after all."

-:-

Mikey groaned and opened his crusty eyes. He felt liked he'd only just fallen asleep but Raph's deafening snoring had started back up, waking him already. Mikey turned his head, seeing Raph was back on his plastron and that's when Mikey noticed the room was beginning to fill with pale sunlight. He sat up in bed, looking around the unfamiliar room and suddenly realised that this was the first time in his life waking up with the sun. With a surge of excitement, Mikey felt an overwhelming urge to get out up and watch the sunrise.

Leaping out of bed and shivering in the frigid, early morning air, Mikey quickly grabbed his borrowed pullover before rushing to the window to eagerly look out. The window was frosty but he could still see through it enough to make out the sun beginning to peek over the trees of the nearby forest. He breathed heavily on the glass before rubbing it clear and gazing out, ecstatic over finally getting to watch this wonder of nature for the first time in his life.

He smiled broadly. It almost felt as though there was magic in the air as the sun ascended, casting its golden glow across the treetops and causing the freshly fallen snow to glisten in its brilliance. For several minutes, he basked in the spectacle before him, at least until his stomach rumbled loudly.

Glancing around, Mikey was amazed to see his other-dimensional brothers all still fast asleep, though with the freight train rumbling in the nearby bed, he would have been more surprised if any of them _could_ have heard him. Still, he was shocked that Leo hadn't at least woken up from his movement about the room; he was normally such a light sleeper. However, he then remembered back to how everyone behaved yesterday. There was sadness here but even so, they were all relaxed, knowing this was a place of safety for them; safety enough for Leo to let down his guard.

For a moment, laughter threatened as he thought of all the things he could do to prank Leo without him being aware right now, but then his stomach growled again and he allowed a smile to flicker across his face at the thought of pancakes dripping with maple syrup and mozzarella sauce. Right then and there, he made up his mind and crept out the room to go start on breakfast for everyone.

As the young ninja reached the bottom step, he headed directly for the kitchen but as he turned, something caught his eye across the room and he did a triple-take.

The Christmas tree whose lights refused to work the previous evening was now fully lit up; the lights changing colours and brightness as if in time to a merry beat and Mikey's jaw dropped at the colourful spectacle before him. After a couple minutes of simply staring and taking in the sight, his gaze wandered over the other small but obvious changes to the room.

Thick, fluffy strands of tinsel now hung throughout, glowing in time with the tree lights as if listening to the same song, and fake snow was added to the tips of the tree branches with a light hand. There weren't really any other changes apart from the sense of magic in the air like he'd noticed while watching the sunrise, however, that same feeling now pervaded the entire room. Despite his almost overwhelming loneliness from the night before, Mikey felt a warmth filling him that he'd desperately missed since first finding himself in this dimension and his smile broadened.

It was as though the warm thoughts and loving feelings of his family somehow reached him, even all the way across the dimensional barriers separating them, and right then, he knew with absolute certainty that everything would be okay.

All of a sudden, Mikey heard the faint tread of someone on the stairs behind him. He turned to look and grinned up at a sleepy looking April, laughing as she tried to smother a jaw breaking yawn.

"You're up early," April observed through another yawn. "Excited for Christmas?"

"I am now!" Mikey laughed. "It looks _amazing_ in here!"

April peered past him, eyes widening in wonder and suddenly fully awake. "Either someone's been playing tricks overnight or the guys really _were_ telling the truth," she breathed.

Mikey nodded. "Can you feel it in the air? It feels like love and hope, just like the perfect jelly bean and jalapeno pizza!"

April pulled a disgusted face. "You'll never convince me that that's a thing in your world," she said as Mikey continued to grin broadly at her. "So why are you up so early anyway? I thought you guys normally didn't get up until nearly midday."

"Yeah, they do sleep pretty late, but only because they're up all night. It really does make sense," Mikey shrugged. "But yeah, I couldn't sleep. Raph's snoring was worse than a swarm of angry, buzzing bees when you're throwing their hive into a wannabe super villain's face!"

April giggled. "I know he can be pretty bad, but really?"

Mikey nodded emphatically, his demeanour one hundred percent serious. "Anyway, since I was awake, I thought I'd come down and start on breakfast. I make awesome pancakes with cheese sauce, you know!"

April's expression started out pleased but quickly morphed to one of disgust again. " _Please_ tell me you're not serious, Mikey," she pleaded.

"I'm always serious, when it comes to food!" Mikey said solemnly. He then laughed suddenly at April's disbelieving look. "You'll see! I'm making enough for everyone!"

Shaking her head, April said, "Only if you make the sauce as an _optional_ extra. Deal?"

"Deal!"

-:-

While Mikey prepared breakfast, April made a start on the Christmas feast, happily accepting help from the young ninja once breakfast was ready to go. She watched him carefully, giving him cooking tips while they worked; she had zero intention of allowing his food experimentation or the strange variations he was known for, to disrupt their festivities. As they worked, they cheerfully chatted, Mikey excitedly telling April all about his first sunrise.

Nearly an hour and a half later, the rest of the household made their way downstairs and to Mikey, it was obvious that all but Casey also felt the same magic in the air as he. The magic that washed away the loneliness, making everything feel better than it really was.

"Okay, which one of you chuckleheads was it that ninjaed the extra decorations in the night?" Casey accused loudly. "You guys said the lights didn't work but they sure seem to now."

Donnie shook his head, "I assure you Casey, it was none of us. We were all asleep until a few minutes ago."

Casey turned to April and Mikey as everyone filed into the kitchen.

April laughed and exchanged a conspiratorial grin with Mikey, "It wasn't us either. We've been busy preparing the feast. Everything was already lit up when we came downstairs."

"Right!" Casey scoffed. "And I suppose you're gonna tell me 'Santa' did it."

"There is no one else who could have, Mr Jones," Splinter assured with a faint smile on his furry face.

"Right!" Casey snorted.

Cheerfully interrupting, Mikey announced. "Breakfast is ready, dudes, Splinter Sensei! Sit down and I'll grab it for you!"

"How long have you been up?" Leo asked curiously as he headed to the counter to make drinks for everyone. He wasn't really surprised; unless they were out very late in the night, this Mikey was usually up long before the rest of the family simply because that's what he was used to, however, he also knew the younger turtle hadn't slept much during the night.

"Since dawn," Mikey answered brightly. "That was the first time I've seen the sun rise. It was stupendously awesome, dude!"

Splinter smiled at Mikey's enthusiasm. "Yes, the dawn is quite the wondrous sight to behold," he said as he settled into his seat.

It didn't take long but soon Mikey was serving huge stacks of thick, fluffy pancakes. When he placed the maple syrup and gravy boats full of mozzarella sauce on the table, Casey screwed up his face in revulsion.

"Why would you put cheese on pancakes?"

"Cause the brat's obsessed with pizza is why," Raph said dismissively, pushing the gravy boat away from himself. "Just be glad he didn't put tomato paste on them."

"Done that before," Mikey grinned. "It's weird but really good. My bros weren't so thrilled with it though and made me promise never again."

"Whatever were they thinkin'," Raph said sarcastically. "Should have stopped you with the cheese too."

"Nuh, they like that one. Besides, people have cheese on crepes all the time," Mikey shrugged, pouring a generous amount on his own stack.

"Crepes are not the same thing as pancakes, Michelangelo," Donnie pointed out calmly.

"I know that but they're close enough," Mikey insisted.

"Not really. They may look similar but it's a different recipe, a lot thinner and not sweet."

"People make dessert crepes all the time too!" Mikey sniffed indignantly, stuffing half a dripping pancake into his mouth.

"But we're talking about _pancakes_."

Mikey swallowed his mouthful, "Sweet and savoury go awesomely together!" Mikey insisted. "Donnie dude, just _try_ it. You'll _love_ it, I promise!"

"No thank you."

At the sight of Mikey's disappointed face, Splinter smiled calmly. "Could somebody please pass the cheese?"

April passed it along while Mikey beamed happily at Splinter.

When Splinter finally tried a bite, his face lit up at the taste. "This is quite delicious, Michelangelo."

A few minutes later, Leonardo tried it also.

-:-

Half an hour after breakfast, everyone moved to the slowly warming family room; Leo had gone in ahead to start the fire while everyone was finishing breakfast.

Most of the gifts given to Mikey were practical; brand new, warm winter clothing that fit far better than his borrowed garments, along with a custom made pair of snow boots that actually fit his rounded three-toed feet but there was also a few art supplies and a cookbook. Mikey in turn felt bad over not having been able to give anything as extravagant in return but everyone seemed happy with his handmade gifts, one of which was a decorated Japanese style teacup which he had made for Splinter. Luckily for Mikey, April had known someone with a kiln willing to fire it up for his gift.

The biggest delight of the morning was the moment when Casey bent down on one knee, proposing to April in front of everyone.

"Yes!" April's hands flew up to cover her mouth as she laughed happily. Moments later, she threw herself forward into Casey's waiting arms and kissed him passionately amid the cheers and catcalls from everyone else in the room.

"'bout time she made an honest man outta ya, Jones," Raph teased as the couple finally pulled apart for much needed breath.

"Congratulations, Miss O'Neil, Mr Jones," Splinter said warmly. With a twinkle in his eye, he quickly added, "I do hope you bring me many grandchildren into the world."

Casey turned and winked in Splinter's direction. "We'll certainly have plenty of practise for just that."

"Casey Jones!" April cried in mock indignation as she gave him a playful slap. "You should know better by now than to kiss and tell!"

"I got braggin' rights to the most beautiful woman in the world, how can I not kiss and tell?"

"Oh, Casey..." April blushed furiously.

The gift giving soon continued, the atmosphere cheerful and bright, until finally just two presents remained. Neither had names attached but from the intertwined blue, red, purple and maroon ribbons curled around the large, A3 sized, flat gift and the orange around the far smaller, it was obvious who each was intended for.

Mikey watched curiously as his other-dimensional family unwrapped their unexpected gift together. As they did, a faint but familiar smell gently wafted across the room, making itself known even above the smell of pine and roasting meat in the kitchen. Mikey closed his eyes and breathed deeply, drinking it in.

"Mmm... Pizza gyoza..."

"... If I didn't know better, I would swear this was Mikey's work..." Donatello's hesitant voice eventually spoke up.

Mikey's eyes shot open at the words, taking in the expressions on his extended family's faces. He watched as April stood and walked around behind them to also look.

Raph's face was a shifting myriad of emotion as he stared dumbly at the canvas Splinter held in front of them.

"Maybe it really is... Maybe it's something he painted long ago and we lost him before he could show us?" Leo ventured softly. "Someone must have found it." Leo's eyes drifted around, carefully studying each person in the room.

"It smells... fresh, my son," Splinter murmured, as if in a dream.

The expression on Raph began to settle, hardening into a fierce, yet hurt glare and looking as if he wanted to tear it suddenly apart.

Curiosity finally overwhelming him, Mikey jumped to his feet and like April, moved around to take a look for himself. Casey was close behind.

"If it had been kept in an airtight container all this time, then that could explain the fresh paint scent," Donnie suggested quietly.

Mikey took in the sight, breathing in amazement at the lifelike family portrait painted in oils. Raphael and Leonardo in the back, each with a hand on one of Splinter's shoulders. Splinter was in the middle with Donatello and Michelangelo beside him and slightly in the front.

Donnie began shaking slightly as realisation dawned. "This is based on the last family photo we took..." he said faintly, "only a few weeks before... There's no _way_ he would have had time to complete this... not to mention that we would have found it long ago..."

Mikey wasn't so sure about that. Before he started using the bedroom, it hadn't been touched in months. Besides, chances were that his lost counterpart may have had a hidden away place for painting that no one else knew about, just like he himself did. None of his family knew his true talent for drawing and painting; he always showed them the silly doodles instead, since he didn't want the teasing, or lectures, that would come if they knew he actually put effort into something.

"Are you sure about that, Don?" April's soft voice questioned. "Besides, if I remember right, wasn't it his idea for you guys to pose like that for the photo?"

For a moment, Donnie seemed to struggle before finally answering. "Well, the possibility of finishing something like this in that short amount of time is slim but it does technically exist."

Everyone relaxed slightly at these words but then Donnie continued talking. "However, when have any of you ever known Mikey to sit or even stand still long enough at a time to even come close to completing a painting as detailed as this in just a few short weeks?"

"So where did it come from?" Mikey found himself asking curiously.

Splinter closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a couple of minutes, slipping almost into a meditative state. "The magic is stronger than I ever felt before," he finally said softly.

The three brothers looked at each other, each wanting to continue questioning but knowing some things were best left alone so instead, they relaxed and let it go. Casey however, burst out in frustration.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Master Splinter?"

"It means we were visited by a miracle," Splinter answered simply. He turned to look up at Michelangelo. "And what gift did you receive, my student?" he questioned before Casey could demand further explanation that he simply could not give to someone who refused to believe.

"Uh... I haven't looked yet?" Mikey laughed nervously. He'd been far too distracted by first that delectable scent and then curiosity over theirs to open his.

He quickly went back to where he'd been sitting, nearer the warmth of the fireplace and dropped. As he landed into a seated position, he scooped up the small gift, pulling on the bright ribbon. Moments later he found himself staring in bewilderment at a small, turtle shaped object in the palm of his large hand. He held it out in confusion. "What's this, Donnie?"

Donatello reached over, plucking it from the younger ninja's hand. After a moment he replied, "It's a flash drive, Michelangelo. A small, portable memory stick for computers."

Mikey canted his head, baffled, "Why would anyone give me one of those?" he asked. "If it was for you, I'd get it... but why me?"

Donnie smiled tightly, "Well, there's only one way to find out." He handed the flash drive back to Mikey before getting to his feet and going upstairs. A few minutes later, he returned, clutching his laptop as it booted.

Fiddling with the memory stick, Mikey watched anxiously as Donnie lowered himself to the ground beside him. The older genius held out his hand, silently asking for the device back and then plugged it into the computer. Within seconds, a folder popped up containing a video file and another folder.

Mikey stared apprehensively as Donnie clicked on the file and handed him the laptop.

The video then burst into life, focusing on three ninja turtles, one tall mutant rat and two human teenagers.

" _Merry Christmas, Michelangelo,_ " a loud chorus of voices all but shouted through the tinny speakers.

Mikey's jaw dropped and the flabbergasted turtle felt as though his heart stopped momentarily.

Everyone fell silent on the recording, except for his father.

" _We know that due to circumstances beyond our control that you cannot join us for the holidays, my son but we would have you know that we miss you more than any of us thought possible..."_ Splinter's ears twitched and flattened in his obvious distress.

" _Thanks to several events, we are now certain that you have somehow been spirited away to another reality to our own. However, you can be certain that we have not and will not give up on finding you and bringing you home, whatever it takes._

 _We know that you will not be able to watch this video until you are safely home again but regardless, we wished to record personal messages for you as a way to include and to show that our thoughts lay with you on this day."_

Mikey stared ahead, tears threatening as the video went dark momentarily, only to brighten again, focusing on his father alone. As the mutated human rat opened his mouth to speak once more, the video suddenly froze and Mikey started in panic.

"What happened? Donnie, fix it! _Please!_ " he begged, turning where he sat to face the technological genius.

Donnie smiled at him gently, "Don't worry, Michelangelo, it's not broken. I just paused it a moment with the space bar."

" _Why?_ " Mikey whined.

"This video is obviously personal, so we're going to leave you alone so you can watch it in peace." Donnie explained softly.

Splinter nodded and slowly rose, everyone else in the room following suit. "While you spend some quality time with your family, my student, we shall visit with our own lost Michelangelo."

Mikey bit his bottom lip, unsure if he really wanted to be left alone; the video was both awesome and terrifyingly sad all at the same time, reminding him yet again how lonely he often felt since finding himself stuck in this dimension. However, he knew the other family that had so graciously taken him in needed time of their own too, so he kept his mouth shut. Though he couldn't help but cast a half desperate look Leo's way.

Leo gave Mikey a slow but reassuring nod, as if to say 'You're going to be just fine, have faith and believe in yourself,' and Mikey found himself returning the gesture with a confident nod of his own.

Then everyone left, heading outside and leaving Mikey on his own with his video letter for company.

-:-

" _Michelangelo my son, you have no idea how relieved I was to find you in the Astral Plain last night,"_ he chuckled, before adding, _"not to mention, surprised. It seems that I have greatly underestimated your ability for meditation. You must know, when you do finally return home, I will_ not _be making that mistake again."_

Mikey giggled, then groaned as the implications of that statement hit him.

Splinter's ears shifted, making him appear downcast. _"I am very sorry that I lost the connection with you that night. I could sense how close you were to your limit, yet I... foolishly allowed distraction to separate us."_

Splinter nodded decisively. _"I will give you time to recoup your strength and then I shall begin reaching out to you from within the Astral Plain more frequently. Hopefully we will come across one another again."_

-:-

" _Hey little brother,"_ Leo said with a slightly strained smile. _"To be honest, I'm not entirely certain about recording this video, especially since, can you believe it? It was_ Raph's _idea."_ Leo laughed, but to Mikey's ears it sounded forced.

" _I think the main reason I have a problem with recording this, is the fact that you won't even see it until_ after _we_ _find and bring you home where you belong."_ Leo suddenly straightened, looking directly into the camera with Captain Ryan like confidence. _"And make no mistake, Mikey, we_ will _find you."_

'No,' Mikey thought with a smile, 'not Captain Ryan confidence, _Leo_ confidence.'

" _So you'll already know that and pretty much anything else we have to say by the time you finally do get to see this,"_ Leo added with a self conscious laugh, making Mikey grin even harder.

" _I do need to say, Mikey, it was a_ huge _relief to hear Master Splinter made contact with you last night, even if it was only for a couple of minutes,"_ Leo said. _"I'm not sure if you realised it at the time but I sensed you via the Astral a few weeks after you disappeared on us. You were in pain and terrified at the time... and there was a strange turtle in front of you that somehow reminded me enough of me to believe that he'd help you._

" _It's good to know for sure that you came out of that alive."_

-:-

Casey stood looking very uncomfortable and rubbing the back of his head as if embarrassed.'But,' Mikey thought, 'the dude doesn't even know _how_ to be embarrassed...'

" _Hey, uh... Mikey. I never really got the chance to get to know you before you pulled that disappearing act of yours but it's good to know you're still alive out there. Raph was pretty unbearable for weeks after you left, you know."_

The teenage vigilante paused again, obviously not sure what else to say. _"Make sure you stay safe, dude and try to have a good Christmas. We'll get you home soon as we can."_

-:-

" _Hey buddy,"_ Donnie said with a nervous smile, looking everywhere but at the camera.

" _Sorry it's taking so long to find you but at first we didn't even_ know _you were lost in another dimension! It was only thanks to Leo sensing you within the Astral Plain twenty four days after you vanished, that we even began to suspect what happened to you."_ As Donnie spoke, his voice became faster and higher pitched, showing just how distressed he was at the thought. _"We since discovered a couple of other clues supporting that hypothesis; a week later and_ _then_ _a_ _bout_ _three weeks after when we discovered that the Kraang now have smaller,_ portable _, dimensional portals."_

He shook his head in wonder and perhaps frustration. _"But do you realise just how_ hard _it is finding_ any _trace of you? Do you_ know _just how_ many _dimensions there even_ are _out_ _t_ _here, Mikey? Do you..."_

" _Chill, Donnie boy,"_ an unfamiliar but amused voice soothed.

Donnie stopped, slowed his breathing and schooled his features as he calmed down once more.

" _Yeah... Thanks..."_ he replied, shaking his head in embarrassment.

He then looked up at the camera, this time, directly into it. Donnie smiled warmly, the way he used to smile at Mikey before they started spending time topside, _"Sorry about the lecture, Mikey,"_ he chuckled, _"but it really is quite fascinating, the_ things _we've seen while trying to find you. If you're willing to listen, I'll tell you all about them when you're home safe._

Donnie went quiet for a few moments, looking back down to the ground as he seemed to contemplate what he was saying and Mikey grinned. Everyone thought he was the excitable one, but get Donnie in discovery mode and not even Mikey could keep up with _that_ enthusiasm. He reached out to touch the screen with a pang filling his heart.

Since they started going topside, Donnie didn't give him the attention he used to, but Donnie was still his best friend in the family. The one that, despite their vast differences, got him. The one that was often, somehow, on the same wavelength. Donnie would deny it of course, he always did, but Mikey knew it was the little things; the looks exchanged, the fist bumps, the flashes of inspiration that somehow allowed them to feed off of each other. In general, it was their camaraderie in the face of Raph's bullying and Leo's arrogance when it came to ninjutsu.

Sure, Donnie could be really irritable and snapped at him, and everyone else, a lot, but when it came down to it, Mikey found there was no one more patient with him than Donnie.

He loved all his family dearly, but it was Donnie's friendship he missed the most... and from the recording in front of him, he could see how much Donnie was also missing him. It hurt and he wished he could throw his arms around his brainy brother to comfort him, because Mikey knew that no one else in the family was likely to do so in his place.

But he couldn't... he was stuck far from home and barring a miracle, it would still be months before he could reach out and comfort his brother.

Donnie's gaze flicked up and down several times, floor to camera. He finally took a deep breath and grinned that brilliant gap toothed smile. _"I'm not really sure what else to say that won't lead me to babbling on about things I know don't interest you,"_ he said. _"What I do want to tell you though, is this. Stay safe and don't give up on us. Whatever it takes, we're coming for you buddy. Don't ever doubt it."_

-:-

" _It's been so hard on all of us not knowing what's happened to you, Mikey, and even after all these months, we still don't know. But at least we now know for sure you're alive and probably safe from what Master Splinter was able to tell us,"_ April said softly, a massive look of relief causing her to wilt where she stood looking at the camera. _"The guys were frantic the night you vanished; we all were. The worst thing was that it was weeks before we even began to suspect what happened to you."_

April took a deep breath and shook her head, laughing almost nervously. _"Honestly, I have no idea what anyone else has talked about with you, Mikey, but I wouldn't be surprised if they already mentioned these things."_ She paused as she thought. _"So how about I just talk about other news instead?"_

Mikey nodded eagerly. He didn't really care about _what_ his friend was going to say, just that she did speak to him.

" _Well first, some good news. D finally found a retromutagen for my dad! He's been home safe for the last two months now and he doesn't blame any of you for what happened."_ April then smiled sadly. _"While he knows what happened, he doesn't really remember much of his time as a mutant bat. Just random flashes here and there."_

" _It's for the best, really, especially when you consider his experience with the Kraang before that,"_

Mikey's face crumpled at the reminder of his part in the terrible accident that mutated Mr O'Neil, but he was relieved to hear he was now cured.

" _Um... oh! My friend Irma has been becoming more insistent about meeting my 'secret friends',"_ April laughed, motioning the quotation marks with her fingers as she spoke.

Mikey's eyes shot wide and he grabbed the sides of the laptop screen, shaking it as if it were April's shoulders. "You have secret friends? Why didn't you tell us!" he cried, forgetting for a moment that April couldn't hear him.

But she seemed to anticipate his response and with a giggle, replied, _"And by secret friends, I mean you guys, Mikey."_

Mikey let go of the screen and laughed self consciously, actually glad that no one else was in the room to have witnessed that.

" _Hmm... what else... Your brothers have made a new friend. In some ways, he's a lot like you and even better, he's promised to help us to find you! This is really great because we can really use all the help we can get. Oh... speaking of... Donnie lost Metalhead... He upgraded him to help with the search for you but then Metalhead sacrificed himself to save them. D was really cut up about it..."_

"Aww, that sucks... but D'll rebuild him even better than before," Mikey sympathised, "and probably with enough weapons to take out TCRI solo," he added with a laugh.

" _He'll probably try to rebuild him, but not until after we get you back,"_ April continued as if Mikey never spoke. _"There's just too little left of him..."_

-:-

Raph stood a couple of metres from the camera, staring resolutely to the wall at the side. Finally he sighed and looked up. _"Honestly Mikey? I'm not really sure what to say that hasn't already been said and you know I'm not really good at expressing myself without resorting to my fists in the first place."_

He scowled. _"The others don't know this, but I've been doing these videos for a while now, so if I ever actually do show you those, you'll already know most of anything I_ could _say right now."_

Mikey stared in confusion; he had no idea what Raph was going on about, though that wasn't really unusual.

" _But that's the reason I thought to suggest to the others to do a video letter to you,"_ he shrugged. _"They were all so upset knowing you're alive but unable to be here for Christmas so I thought something like this would help them the way it's been helping me cope over the last few months."_

"I wish I could have done this for you guys too, but I didn't know it was possible," Mikey whispered. "I don't even know _how_ this happened. I miss you all so much, especially today, Raph..."

" _I owe you an apology, Mikey... It was my fault you lost Master Splinter in the Astral Plain last night. I was fighting again and knocked us into him..."_ Raph admitted quietly _. "I'm really sorry..."_

Raph shifted around uncomfortably, saying nothing for a good minute. _"Hey, you better keep alive and safe, knucklehead, or I'll have to beat the green off you,"_ he eventually said, slamming one fist into the palm of his other hand for emphasis.

" _Merry Christmas, Mikey."_

-:-

The file stopped playing and Mikey's heart lurched at the abruptness of it. He felt as though he was both overflowing with the feelings running rampant through him, and empty, all at once. For several minutes, his thoughts and breath heaved as he stared ahead at the black screen. Then suddenly, Mikey couldn't take any more and reacted.

Jumping to his feet and shoving the laptop away, he tore through the family room and the kitchen, not even noticing the delicious smells as he raced out through the back door.

Without thinking, Michelangelo pelted across the yard, ploughing through the ankle deep snow as he raced for the barn. Heaving with emotion, he shoved the door open and entered the dark space.

-:-

"There you are, Michelangelo."

Mikey half heartedly flicked his gaze up to see a very worried Donatello closing the barn door before running towards him. He tightened his arms around himself, shivering in the winter air.

Donnie reached Mikey's side and pulled him away from the wall before wrapping a thick blanket around the younger turtle. "What on Earth possessed you to leave the house without getting dressed first?" he asked. "This kind of cold can be deadly!"

Mikey didn't answer, but he did grip the blanket and pull it tighter around himself.

Sighing at the lack of response, Donnie pulled out his Shell-cell and called Leo and Raph. "I found Michelangelo in the barn, guys." Hanging up again, Donnie returned his attention to Mikey who'd closed his eyes. "Don't go to sleep!" he cried in sudden alarm.

Mikey couldn't find it in him to verbally respond, but he did at least open his eyes again, staring past Donnie to the now closed doors.

"Michelangelo?" Donnie ventured after a bit. "Mi... Mikey?"

Mikey looked straight into Donnie's eyes in shock at hearing Donnie actually use his nickname, before suddenly flinging himself forward into the older turtle's arms.

While he couldn't see if there were any tears or not, Donnie suspected Mikey's shaking wasn't actually due to the low temperature. Hesitantly at first, he wrapped his arms around the quivering turtle and pulled him closer, thoughts racing as he tentatively rubbed at Mikey's shell.

"Are you alright?"

Mikey shook his head against Donnie's jacketed plastron.

"Was there bad news in the recording?" Donnie asked softly, after a while.

Again, Mikey shook his head, somehow pressing even closer.

"Then did someone say something you didn't want to hear?"

Mikey couldn't seem to make up his mind whether to nod or shake his head and seemed instead to settle for some weird combination of the two.

Donnie then became aware of the barn door opening again and twisted his head to see Raph running towards Mikey and himself, carrying a pile of warm clothing while Leo carefully closed the barn door behind them.

"What the shell were ya thinkin', Mikey?" Raph snapped furiously as he reached them. "Do you know how worried we were when we came back to find you gone and with a storm comin' in?"

Donnie gave a sharp shake of his head, silently warning Raph to back off.

"Is he okay?" Leo asked softly as he joined them, crouching down alongside the trio.

Donnie turned back to face Mikey better, continuing the soothing rubbing of the younger's shell. He was glad to see Mikey calming down at last. "I'm not certain, Leo. Mikey hasn't said anything yet."

Leo and Raph immediately gave Donnie a penetrating look that all but had Donnie squirming uncomfortably.

Picking up on the tension, Mikey moved back enough to look up at the two new arrivals without pulling out of Donnie's arms. He sniffled slightly. "I... I'm okay dudes... I just... I just miss them, that's all... It was hard hearing how their lives went on after I came here..."

A pang ripped through Donnie's heart and he pulled Mikey back in close. He knew how he felt and wasn't quite sure what was worse, missing one family member and knowing he'd never see him again, or missing _everyone_ he'd ever known and cared about, knowing he couldn't seen them again for a very long time, yet getting a brief taste of what he was missing. Seconds later, he felt Leo and Raph's arms engulf them both and Mikey finally relaxed in the bundle of arms.

"We understand..." Donnie said softly.

"That's right," Leo added. "It's especially hard to be apart during the holidays but remember, even though we aren't the same thing, you still have us Mikey, and you have no idea how grateful we are to have you here this year."

Mikey inhaled unevenly, as if having trouble catching his breath as he listened.

"What they said," Raph muttered, just loud enough to be heard. "Doubt we coulda coped through any of this shit without you with us..."

Mikey smiled, melting into the warmth surrounding him. "Th... thanks guys. I'm glad that if I couldn't be home, that I'm at least here with you."

-:-

* * *

Epilogue to come.


	6. Far From Home Ch 5 (Epilogue)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: For four months now, Mikey's been stuck in the wrong universe, separated from all he loves. He's never been away from home at Christmas before but there's a first time for everything. But that's okay, because he's with a family who needs him as much as he needs them. 2k12/2k3 crossover.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, they have been stolen. Please report them.

A/N: Sorry I haven't responded to reviews, still not getting my emails yet after all my computer mishaps. Really need to get that sorted...

Response to Guest from May 2: Just curious, what makes you think he may have lost his memories or it would have been mentioned? Sorry but I must admit, I am a little confused O_o" I'm glad you are enjoying this :-)

Thank you for all the reviews and favourites, I love to see them and it really brightens my day!

Anyway, I might be doing a second epilogue for this (got one for the 2k12 world in mind), but if so, it won't appear for a couple of weeks or so as I have other things to get out first :-)  
Also, while it won't be part of this story, per se, there may be something small coming out based on this XD

*bounces excitedly* Greys-Giovana over at Deviant Art drew a wonderful piece of fanart for this 'Far From Home'. Please look her up to go see it in it's full glory!

* * *

 **AOtGO – Far From Home**

Epilogue

Mikey snuck silently down the stairs, clutching his blanket and Donnie's laptop tightly. Raph's snoring had woken him again and he couldn't sleep, so hoping the fireplace was still alight, he decided to sit in the warm family room instead.

After they'd broken the comforting embrace in the barn, Leo had insisted on Mikey getting dressed in his new winter clothing, which he and Raph had brought to the barn, and then they all headed back to the farmhouse; it was now snowing hard enough that they could only barely make out the welcoming light from the family home beckoning to them.

Upon returning inside, Mikey had been showered with concerned hugs from April and Splinter both, and even Casey seemed to know not to push him too hard.

The day then continued with games and good food and no one leaving Mikey alone long enough for depression to set in. Later that night, the extended family shared funny stories from the past. Things did get a little emotional for all from time to time, but everyone was able to smile and the talking and memories did everyone good.

Mikey tossed another log and a little kindling on the dwindling embers, hoping to bring the fireplace to life once more, before settling. He curled up in the nearby armchair, his blanket tucked securely around him. Once comfortable, he then booted up the laptop, praying not to accidentally do anything to damage it somehow, and plugged in the precious flash drive, his connection to home.

After watching the messages from his family and friends once more, this time coping much better than the last, Mikey became curious about the other folder. His jaw dropped at the sight of fourteen more video files and he clicked on the first one, dating nearly two months after his initial relocation to this world.

" _So.. uh... you're probably going to think this is as stupid an idea as I do, Mikey, but I've decided to start recording messages to you."_ Raph shrugged on screen. _"Since losing Spike, I've had no one to confide in when I've needed it but somehow, even though you and I never talked about stuff, you always seemed to find a way to make me feel better when I was in a mood and I miss that._

" _This isn't the same thing, I know that, but I've got no other way to be close to you with you gone like this..."_ Raph admitted quietly. _"To tell you the truth, I probably won't even let you see this when you do come home. Guess it'll depend on whatever I've got to say each time,"_ he laughed.

-:-

" _Dammit! Can you believe it? Not only do the Kraang bring giant worms to New York that shit out mutagen, but we lose Donnie, Casey and April in the damned portal! Then to make things worse, Leo and I get captured by Shredder's new mutant, Tigerclaw! God! That was so embarrassing! Leo had to call Master Splinter to come save us._ Never _going to live that one down!_

" _Then when it's finally all over... Master Splinter drops this giant bombshell on us that_ Karai, _of all people, is actually Miwa! She never died in that fire, Mikey. Shredder stole her to use in his stupid revenge and_ Leo's _freaking known about it for months!"_

-:-

" _Sorry about the ranting last time... but you know what I'm like. You probably think because of all that, that our lives without you are more important than trying to find you but that's not true at all little brother._

" _No turtle left behind! I mean it!_

" _Donnie's gotta work out the technology of the stolen portal so we can take it with us and not get lost, or lead the Kraang back to our lair. Soon as he's learnt enough, we'll start searching every damned dimension in existence until we find you."_

-:-

Raph seemed spooked as he stood in front of the camera. _"So we met this mutant today, victim of the cannisters... who could make illusions that felt completely real. We found ourselves in this dumb world of magic, just like those stupid RPGs you guys like to play."_ Raph shook his head, his eyes hollow, and if Mikey didn't know better, fearful.

" _I'm not going to go into all that happened because I really don't want to keep thinking about it, but... before we realised it was all in our heads... we thought we found you..." he finished in a whisper._

" _Now I'm beginning to wonder if we ever will..."_

-:-

" _We found the weirdest dimension today! Real crazyville!_

" _You'd have totally loved it!"_

-:-

" _So one of our friends convinced us to take a break from searching today. I gotta admit, though it felt wrong, we needed the break badly. Can you believe he even convinced Master Splinter into letting us go topside? During the day? Halloween or not, that's crazy risky, but it all worked out in the end._

" _I would even have gone so far as to say this was one of the best days ever, except it was all wrong... Nothing felt right and it seemed so wrong having fun when we don't even know if you're still okay._

" _Ever since Leo sensed you that time, he keeps telling the rest of us to have faith, that we'd_ know _if something happened to you, but I'm not sure I really buy into all that stupid Astral Plain mystic mumbo jumbo."_ Raph sighed and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. _"I_ want _to believe but it all seems so... stupid and unrealistic._

" _Anyway, my point is that today would have been so much more fun if you were there with us. We never even knew how empty our home could feel with you gone, Mikey. The guys miss you so much..."_

Raph growled in frustration before giving a short, harsh laugh. _"I'm unbelievable, aren't I? You'll probably never even see this and it's not even you I'm actually talking to. I'm talking to a_ damned _video camera and I_ still _can't come out and admit how I actually feel!"_ He glared furiously into the lens.

"I _miss you, Mikey and I never realised how much I would or could. You gotta come home safe. I... I love you, little brother..."_

While Raph stood there panting with the exertion of forcing out his feelings, suddenly a strange, lightly accented voice spoke up. _"Aww, that was so sweet, Raphie. If I didn't know better..."_

" _Shut up and get out before I thump you into the ground!"_

The voice laughed, _"You'd have to catch me first! But I only came to let you know that Leo and Casey are back with dinner."_

Raph twitched above his left eye and stalked towards the camera, reaching out, _"Haven't you hea..."_

-:-

Mikey laughed in amusement as he went to start the next recording, but to his disappointment, that had been the last one. He stared at the catalogue of files for a moment and picked out the longest one with stories about every member of his family. Then he started it playing, setting it to repeat, and placed the laptop on the nearby coffee table before snuggling deeper into the chair.

Closing his eyes, Mikey allowed himself to fall asleep, listening to the comforting voice of his distant brother.

-:-

Owari


	7. Besties Ch 1 (Set 13th January)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: 'The crocodile mutant sniffed the air, coming to a halt. Suddenly he turned, facing the couch Mikey was crouched on and, looking directly into his eyes, rumbled warily, "Who are you?".' When Mikey is left home alone, an unexpected visitor turns up. No OC's. 2k3/2k12 crossover.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

A/N: This story is set in 'AOtGO' continuity approximately 2 weeks after 'Far From Home'.

This story is created for the group TMNT-Allstories Leatherhead Pairing Contest on Deviant Art. Taken from the announcement journal – Write any story that focuses on Leatherhead and his pairing partner. It doesn't have to be romantic or sexy, it can be any genre.

As a couple of people had asked for 2k12 Mikey to meet 2k3 Leatherhead during 'AOtGO' and I had been entertaining the thought for some time, I decided this was my chance. I hope you enjoy :-)

* * *

 **'AOtGO' – Besties**

Date : 13th Jan

Michelangelo was BORED!

He sat sullenly on the couch, tapping his fingers staccato, while watching the television array with disinterest and propping his foot up per Doctor Donnie's instructions. All he wanted was to run rampant about the lair, perhaps stirring up Raph again as he went, but instead, he was stuck here, not allowed to get up for any reason other than nature's call.

As the movie built up to its usually exciting climax, Mikey heard the lair door open. Excited for the prospect of company at last, he immediately climbed onto his knees, leaning over the back of the couch ready to desperately call out to whoever had finally come home. However, to his surprise, the person that entered was no one he recognised.

Heart pounding rapidly as he stared at the back of the hulking, green, scaled form wearing an almost pristine lab coat, Mikey quickly hunkered back down out of view, only just keeping his head up enough to peek over the top as the interloper closed the door and turned around.

"My friends, is anybody home?" the stranger called out pleasantly as he stepped further inside. When there was no reply, he turned and began walking towards the lab.

As Mikey watched, a feeling of familiarity coming over him, the crocodile mutant sniffed the air, coming to an abrupt halt. Suddenly he turned, facing the couch Mikey was crouched on and, looking directly into Mikey's eyes, rumbled warily, "Who are you?"

Mikey rose higher, his head and shoulders now fully in view. Wide eyed, he tentatively asked, "Leatherhead? Is that you buddy?"

Leatherhead canted his head curiously, eyes still fixed unerringly on the turtle, "Yes."

A broad grin of delight split Mikey's face as he bounced higher on his knees. "Wow, dude! Amazing! You're so tiny in this world!" he laughed brightly.

Unused to anyone considering him tiny, Leatherhead's curious stare changed into one of sheer bewilderment. "It seems you have me at a disadvantage...?"

"Huh?" Mikey asked, finally settling in place. "What do you mean, dude?"

"You clearly know who _I_ am, yet I do not know who _you_ are, nor, for that matter, what you are doing in the home of my friends."

"Oh!" Mikey blinked. Of course Leatherhead didn't know him. Having been trapped in this dimension for several months now, he sometimes totally forgot he looked as different from his lost counterpart as everyone here did from those in his own world. "I'm Mikey!"

Leatherhead stared in utter disbelief, his features hardening with each passing moment. "Michelangelo has been dead for the better part of a year now, and you neither look nor smell _anything_ like him," Leatherhead growled, his fury stirring as his stance became threatening.

Mikey recoiled from the vehemence in the voice of his best friend's counterpart. "Uh... yeah... I'm from another dimension, dude," he quickly explained, hoping with everything he had that Leatherhead wasn't about to go crazy on him. "I got stuck here a few months ago, and after they found me, my bros here took me in until they can get me home or my own family manage to find me."

As Mikey told his story, Leatherhead began to calm down. "I see. Yet I wonder why Donatello did not give me forewarning of your presence here."

"He's been hurting _really_ badly over what happened to his bro," Mikey offered softly, "so maybe he just didn't know _how_ to bring me up."

"Perhaps you are correct, Michelangelo," Leatherhead conceded with a nod. "Well, while I admit I am very curious to know more, I need to see Donatello. Is he in his laboratory?" he asked, turning his head to peer in the lab's direction.

Mikey shook his head, disappointed, "Nuh, he, Leo and Raph are out checking on some alarm that was sending out weird readings or something," he shrugged. "Donnie thought it must have been damaged somehow and the others went with him just in case."

"And Master Splinter?"

"Out at April's..." Mikey answered glumly, wilting a little as he spoke.

"You are here alone then?" Leatherhead asked in surprise.

"Yeah..." Mikey sighed. "Donnie wouldn't let me come with them," he explained, pulling a face as he remembered that particular conversation.

Leatherhead walked over, moving around the couch to sit in a large seat nearby, and Mikey twisted around to face him, propping his foot back up and readjusting the icepack on his ankle.

"Ah, I see you are injured. It is little wonder Donatello would not allow you to join them. What happened?"

Mikey pulled another face. "Slipped on an icy patch in the sewers earlier," he admitted, leaving out the part where he'd been running full pelt from Raph after hitting him with a slime filled balloon. "It's not really that bad but Donnie made me promise to stay off my feet for the rest of today and then he'd see how it is in the next couple of days."

"That is understandable," Leatherhead rumbled, knowing full well how firm Donatello could be when a family member or friend was injured. His friend had always disliked the necessity of having to treat his family for injuries and illnesses, seeing as how he lacked true medical training. However, Donatello took the role seriously when needed, as there was simply no one else to do the job.

"Don can be really scary you know!" Mikey suddenly spoke dramatically, eyes wide as he stared at the large mutant crocodile.

Leatherhead canted his head in confusion. "Are you certain we are speaking of the same person? The Donatello I know is the gentlest soul I have ever met."

Mikey burst into loud laughter, "Not if you cross him when you're sick or injured, he's not! Then he's like 'Heckle and Jyde'!"

"I believe you mean 'Jekyll and Hyde'?" Leatherhead gently corrected.

"That's what I just said, dude!" Mikey said seriously, then grinned again. "Since I've been here, I've seen him threaten Leo several times a few months back and once he even followed through and actually tied Leo down to the bed with Raph's help! It was both terrifying and hilarious all at once! You should have seen it!"

Leatherhead smiled faintly, unable to fully imagine the scene from his gentle friend, yet amused at the thought all the same.

"So... you came to see Donnie?"

Leatherhead nodded. "Yes, I did. He contacted me nearly a week ago, requesting my aid for a project. Unfortunately, I was unable to get away until now."

Mikey sat up straighter, eyes alight with interest. "What sort of project? Rocket powered skateboard? Retractable metal bo? Automatic pizza maker? Ooh! I know! Was it dream machine?"

"A... dream machine?"

"Yeah! For keeping bad dreams away and giving you control over them!" Mikey exclaimed in excitement. "If I could control my dreams like that, the world would be made of pizza and ice cream, and both of my families would be there together, whole and with each other always!"

Leatherhead gazed at Michelangelo, bemused. "I am afraid Donatello neglected to explain the nature of his project, just that he wanted my help if I was able to give it."

Ecstatic to have company, especially that of his best friend outside of family, Mikey cheerfully continued to natter away for the next few minutes to a Leatherhead who wasn't quite sure what to make of him. Suddenly he paused, and smiling wide, said, "Man Leatherhead, I know you're not _my_ Leatherhead, but it's _really_ good to see you!"

"Your dimension's Leatherhead and I look alike?" the mutant crocodile asked curiously, wondering if it were even possible considering how different Michelangelo himself appeared.

Mikey shook his head emphatically, "Nuh, not even close, dude! And you're only like half his size too!"

"Then how was it you knew who I am?"

Mikey's smile turned sad for a moment, before quickly brightening once more. "Only know one giant, mutant 'gator, bruh! Who else could you have been?"

Leatherhead nodded mutely, not bothering to point out he was a crocodile, not an alligator.

"Plus Donnie mentioned you once, so I knew you existed here!"

All of a sudden, an unusual noise began blaring loudly from Mikey's belt and bemused, he pulled out his T-phone and stared down at it.

"Are you not going to answer that, Michelangelo?" Leatherhead queried.

"There's no caller ID and its never made that noise before," Mikey replied doubtfully. He tapped the unfamiliar icon. Immediately a map popped up onto the screen with a blinking red icon surrounded by flashing, concentric circles like a radar. "Hey! So _that's_ how that works!"

"How what works, Michelangelo?" Leatherhead asked curiously, leaning forward to see.

"The emergency beacon and tracker app!" Mikey returned cheerfully. Then his face fell as he realised what he just said. "The emergency beacon! They need help!" The young ninja immediately jumped off the couch to his feet, wincing slightly as he put sudden weight on his twisted ankle.

Leatherhead also quickly stood, looking critically down to Michelangelo's wrapped right ankle. "You cannot go, Michelangelo. You are injured," he rumbled in concern, even as Mikey shook his head in denial. "Leave this to me, I shall go to their aid in your place."

Mikey shot the larger reptile a determined look, "I'm not hurt so badly that I'm gonna sit by while my bros are in trouble! Besides, how would you find them without me?"

"I could take your tracking device," Leatherhead suggested.

Stubbornly, Mikey shook his head again, "Maybe, but I'm going anyway."

Leatherhead sighed in resignation, shrugging off his lab coat and letting it drop to the floor. "Then I shall join you."

"Thanks Leatherhead," Mikey smiled in appreciation, already running for the door.

As soon as they were outside the lair, Leatherhead scooped up a surprised Michelangelo, placing the injured turtle up on his shoulders. "Just until we draw near."

-:-

It didn't take long for the speeding duo to approach their destination, and as they closed in, Mikey realised he recognised the area. He leaned down near Leatherhead's ear, "This is only a couple of blocks or so away from April's, dude."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Leatherhead slowed his gait, sniffing cautiously at the air. Suddenly a low snarl escaped him and he growled, " _Bishop_!"

"Bishop?" Mikey repeated, the naming filling him with unexplained dread as he wondered where he'd heard it before. As he wracked his memory trying to place the name, a flurry of images assaulted his mind; of chess sets; of branded, super powered mutants from the future; and men in strange, pointy hats, both inside and in front of churches.

"He is a monster!" Leatherhead growled furiously. He reached up to take hold of Michelangelo and lift him higher to the piping in the tunnel ceiling.

"You are injured," he reminded the young turtle. "You do not need him discovering your existence. Wait here and hide yourself."

Mikey clung to the pipe above but refused to pull himself up. "No way, dude!" he gasped in disbelief. "Even if my ankle was _broken_ , I wouldn't _hide_ when my bros need me!"

"I cannot guarantee your safety, Michelangelo," Leatherhead warned lowly.

"I'm not asking you to, Leatherhead! No one could guarantee it!" Mikey protested, only barely remembering to keep his voice down. "I'm _not_ hiding! They _need_ me or they wouldn't have hit the emergency button!"

Leatherhead sighed as he regarded the unusual serious set of the young ninja's face. "... Very well, Michelangelo. However, let me take care of that monster while you search for our friends. Make sure you keep hidden and get them to safety."

Mikey nodded but asked worriedly, "What about you?" If this Bishop was as bad as Leatherhead seemed to think, then the last thing he wanted was to leave his friend to face him alone.

"If need be, you may come back to help me _after_ the others are safe."

"Okay."

"Michelangelo?"

"Yeah, dude?"

"They too may be injured, so take care."

Mikey nodded and pulled himself up into the shadows above, quickly disappearing from view. He watched briefly as Leatherhead took off, incredibly fast for someone of his stature, and steeled himself.

He wouldn't let them down.

-:-

As Mikey searched the dingy area from above, he noticed armed soldiers in the shadows at each intersection, watching all directions intently. He swallowed nervously as he silently passed overhead, hyper aware of the danger they posed and the need to stay unnoticed. A couple of the men actually watched the pipes above too, but Mikey easily managed to slip by unheeded. A small part of him wanted to celebrate each minor victory, but he reminded himself that these were no Kraang, they were highly trained soldiers and this really wasn't the time; not with his other-dimensional brothers in trouble.

Before long, he came to a section that widened out into a larger maintenance area, a place for workers to store bulkier equipment and work with more room to move, and this was where he spotted six figures, three of them familiar.

Each of his other-dimensional brothers were laying plastron down, with their hands and feet tied together and then hog-tied behind their shells. Worse, each also had a guard standing over them, hi-tech rifles pointed menacingly at their heads.

As Mikey took in the situation, his worry and fear increased, especially once he realised only Leonardo was even awake. Worse, as Leo surreptitiously tried to break free, the guard over Donatello noticed and with a _kerchunk_ , he flicked the safety of his weapon on and off again, wordlessly reminding Leo of the consequences should he continue fighting to free himself. While Leonardo glared a silent promise of retribution should his brothers be hurt, Mikey prepared.

Blocking out all distraction, his nictitating eyelids quickly shuttered into place as he silently unsheathed a single kusarigama. Positioned a little behind the guards over Donnie and Raph, Mikey waited for his chance. As soon Leo's guard turned to peer down the tunnel, he made his move.

Upside down, sudden and silent like a spider on a web, Mikey dropped down the chain of his weapon. While he kept firm grip with feet and knees, Mikey's hands flashed out with abrupt jabs and both humans dropped. Before either could hit the ground, the ninja caught them and immediately pulled them up, out of sight into the pipes above.

Leo's guard turned around again. His eyes went momentarily wide before immediately narrowing, his alertness increasing when he noticed his companions simply gone.

"Sampson? Ward?" He called softly as he took a wary step away from Leonardo and towards the unconscious Donatello.

Mikey took that as his cue and jumped from the pipes, landing heavily on the human's shoulders, a single nunchaku in hand. As the soldier started and reached up to grab him, Mikey was in motion, slamming the handles of his weapon hard against the man's head. The soldier, immediately out, dropped, and Mikey pushed off the falling human, landing silently beside Leo before stumbling.

"Mikey? What are you _doing_ here?" Leo hissed quietly.

Grinning in the gloom down at Leo, Mikey quickly exposed the hidden blade of his weapon and leaned over to cut Leo loose. "I got your emergency beacon, bro," he explained cheerfully.

"I never activated the emergency beacon, none of us did," Leo spluttered. "... Bishop! He must have sent the signal! That means he _knows_ about you and was hoping to draw you in!"

Mikey shrugged. All he cared about was knowing the others were safe. "Are you okay?" he asked, reaching down a hand to help Leo to his feet.

Leo nodded. "I'm fine," he promised, glancing worriedly over to his prone brothers as he gave his wrists a quick massage. "They took our weapons. Lend me a blade?"

Mikey immediately handed over his kusarigama and pulled out the other before the pair rushed over to the other two.

"A kunai would have been fine."

"Was already in my hand, dude. Hey, are they okay?" Mikey asked, his fear for them settling deeper as he realised that still neither had moved.

"They were tranked by darts before we even realised we were under attack," Leo explained, his voice on edge as he and Michelangelo cut the bonds holding his brothers. "Bishop used them to force my surrender," he added bitterly.

"Oh... well, we gotta get Raph and Donnie to safety. Is there anywhere nearby besides April's that's safe?" Mikey asked, slipping a shoulder under Donnie's arm to haul the insensate turtle up.

"I know just the place," Leo answered grimly, lifting Raph over his shoulder into a fireman carry. To Mikey's surprise, he then took Donnie's other shoulder.

"Leo?" Mikey asked perplexed, staring at the leader, "what..."

"Your ankle can't support another's weight as well as your own right now."

"Pshaw, Leo! I'm fine, dude!" Mikey protested with a faint whine. Secretly, however, with his ankle aching and twinging on him, he was glad of the help and didn't argue further.

As the two ninja carried their unconscious brothers to the hidden location Leonardo knew of, taking out or slipping past any soldiers they found, Leo suddenly spoke. "You know Mikey, I keep forgetting just how good you are at appearing and disappearing into the shadows like that."

Mikey turned his head to face Leo, beaming at the praise coming from the older turtle.

"Now, my question is, why can't you do that during training?"

Mikey laughed softly and pulled a face. "And there's the twenty million pizza question. I dunno, bro. It comes naturally most of the time but it's hard when I'm actually thinking about it." He winced as a sudden pain lanced through his ankle, and surreptitiously readjusted Donnie to compensate.

"Then don't think about it, just do it," Leo said dryly, subtly taking a little more of his genius brother's dead weight.

"You try not thinking about what you've just been told to do," Mikey retorted quietly. "Especially when you're also trying hard to focus on everything else you've been told so you don't forget anything."

Leo shook his head, "You just need to learn to have more faith in yourself, Michelangelo," he said. "We're here. Can you take Don's weight for a moment?"

"Yeah." Mikey braced himself against the wall as Leo let go of one brother and stepped forward. Then he reached out to press on a specific brick, causing an opening in the shadowy corner to yawn wide.

Leo stepped inside the hidden space and placed Raph gently down on the ground before coming back out to take Donnie from Mikey.

Suddenly, a fierce, inarticulate roar of pain and anger reverberated through the tunnels, sending a dreadful chill down Mikey's spine. He darted a scared look at Leo, and making sure Leo had a good hold of Donnie, dashed off, hearing Leo calling frantically after him.

-:-

* * *

To be concluded

A/N: This was meant to be a one shot but DA protested the size of the file so I've split it into two parts. Part two will be out in a few days.

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.


	8. Besties Ch 2 (Set 13th January)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: 'The crocodile mutant sniffed the air, coming to a halt. Suddenly he turned, facing the couch Mikey was crouched on and, looking directly into his eyes, rumbled warily, "Who are you?".' When Mikey is left home alone, an unexpected visitor turns up. No OC's. 2k3/2k12 crossover.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.

A/N: This story is set approximately 2 weeks after 'Far From Home' in 'AOtGO' continuity.

This story is created for the :iconTMNT-Allstories: Leatherhead Pairing Contest on Deviant Art. Taken from the announcement journal – Write any story that focuses on Leatherhead and his pairing partner. It doesn't have to be romantic or sexy, it can be any genre.

Greys-Giovana over on DA has done it again! Created a gorgeous Mikey and Leatherhead cover for this story! Go search her on Deviant Art to see it and her other beautiful art, or alternatively, search me on DA as I have links to her art attached to my stories there :-)

* * *

 **'AOtGO' - Besties**

Ch 2

Suddenly, a fierce, inarticulate roar of pain and anger reverberated through the tunnels, sending a dreadful chill down Mikey's spine. He darted a scared look at Leo, and making sure Leo had a good hold of Donnie, dashed off, ignoring Leo as he called frantically after him.

-:-

By the time Mikey found Leatherhead, the large crocodile was leaning slumped and dazed against a wall. He was shaking his head slowly as if to clear it, with a tall, dark haired human wearing sunglasses standing over him and smirking.

Mikey stiffened at the sight of the agent, suddenly remembering where he'd heard the name Bishop before.

 _Donnie released the physical contact he'd kept with Mikey, moving to sit down in his own chair at the computer. For the next few seconds, his fingers flew across the keyboard before finally bringing up an image on the computer screen of a harsh looking, humourless human with a deep widow's peak and sunglasses. "Agent Bishop," Donnie finally answered. "He's had us, Master Splinter, and even Leatherhead at his mercy at various times before. If you ever see him, steer clear of him at all costs."_

" _Leatherhead?" Mikey perked up slightly at the name of his long lost friend, a wistful look filling his eyes, but he shook his head wildly, trying to focus on what they were talking about now. "So what did this Bishop dude do?" he asked in trepidation._

" _Experimentation mostly. We were extremely lucky to get out in one piece, and it took all eight of us to drive him off. At that point, he blew up his own base, having decided to set up a new one and that was only our first encounter. Trust me, Michelangelo, you do not want him knowing about your existence in this world."_

"You aren't the prize I was hoping for, animal. However, you are a valuable prize regardless," Bishop was saying smoothly, and a chill of fear for his friend raced down Mikey's spine.

To Mikey, it didn't matter which world Leatherhead was from, the crocodile mutant was _still_ the best friend he had outside his immediate family and besides, he cared about what happened to people, friend or not. Raph, _his_ Raph, had often warned them about caring too much about other people. He'd warned them numerous times that caring too much could lead to disaster, but Mikey couldn't find it within himself to stop.

For that matter, he didn't want to.

It was part of what made him him. That and his seemingly endless optimism and generally joyful outlook on life.

Looking at the chilling scene in front of him, he could only hope that this time wouldn't be the one where it led to the disaster his hotheaded brother predicted.

Mikey swallowed and stepped forward, ignoring the warning twinge in his abused ankle as he snapped the chain of a single 'chuck taut, deliberately allowing the metallic klink to be heard.

Bishop turned his head at the small sound, confident Leatherhead was still too dazed to attack.

"Get away from my friend, Black Widower!" Mikey demanded loudly, his face unusually serious and his gaze locked unerringly on the sinister human before him.

Bishop's smirk widened to a creepy smile as he took in the sight before him. "Ah, my true prize, the elusive fifth mutant turtle of rumour finally shows itself," he observed calmly. His tone was unctuous and it was all Mikey could do not to openly shudder under the hidden gaze. "Tell me, I'm curious. Were you brought in as a replacement for the one that died last February during that incident with the Kraang? That was such a waste of interesting genetic material."

Mikey frowned unhappily, not liking the way Bishop spoke about his dead counterpart. "He died a hero!" Mikey retorted angrily. "And I'm no replacement, I'm just visiting!"

Bishop's smile turned calculating, sending yet another chill coursing through Mikey. "In that case, I invite you to come 'visit' my laboratory. I'm sure it would make for a fascinating visit for both of us."

And with that, Bishop rushed Mikey, almost blindingly fast as the turtle stood there staring in horror.

With Bishop practically on top of him, Mikey suddenly realised what was going on and spun away, dodging at the last possible moment. He gasped as pain shot through his ankle, reminding him viciously that he shouldn't even be on it, let alone fighting on it. Bishop immediately glanced down at his right foot, smirking knowingly.

Terrified and realising that the agent somehow recognised his weakness, Mikey knew he couldn't fight his usual way; his ankle wouldn't stand up to his energetic bouncing and jumping about right now. Thinking fast, Mikey's nictitating eyelids snapped into place as he dropped a smoke bomb right at Bishop's feet. On instinct, Mikey quickly spun his nunchaku to gather speed and lashed out with it. As his weapon slammed against an obviously armoured arm, Mikey quickly shifted location again and again, mostly keeping the weight off his injury and striking out with nunchaku, fist or occasional well placed foot each time. He continuously dropped bombs as need be to keep himself out of sight and his enemy off balance, all while keeping completely silent.

After putting up with the ninja's relentless attacks for a short time, Bishop smirked unpleasantly. He calmly reached a single hand up to his sunglasses, pressed the top, right corner, and then looked all around. The next thing Mikey knew, was feeling a hand suddenly curl around his bad ankle. Then he was flying.

Mikey groaned painfully as he slid down the grimy, brick wall. A faint shadow in the gloom appeared over him and Mikey blinked, his blue irises visible once more, up at the creepy human standing over him.

"I find your fighting style lacking, mutant," Bishop observed. "You require far more training, though I do applaud your attempt at ninja misdirection with the smoke bombs. Too bad for you that I could see through it."

Mikey swallowed and clenched his empty hand. He spotted his fallen weapon out of the corner of his eye and surreptitiously reached over, while beginning to stand up.

Noticing what the young mutant was up to, Bishop's smirk widened. He kicked the weapon away as he lowered a tranquilliser gun level with a suddenly wide eyed Mikey's face.

"Now, I do believe you were expressing your intent to accept my gracious invitation for a visit?"

Swallowing again as he finished standing up, Mikey wondered if he was fast enough to dodge the creep's shot, or if his ankle would hold out with the attempt. Regardless, he had to try, and as he shifted his stance, ready to leap to the side, a ferocious voice roared angrily.

" _You will not be taking my friend anywhere, monstrous fiend!"_

Suddenly, Bishop was lifted into the air from behind by a very angry crocodile.

"You will not take _any_ of my friends _ever again!_ "

Michelangelo stared into Leatherhead's suddenly greenish eyes as the croc slammed the human into the wall. As Leatherhead furiously stalked towards the unconscious government agent, Mikey realised his friend intended to kill him.

Without thinking, Mikey launched himself to land between his friend and enemy, placing his hands frantically up on the crocodile's chest. " _Leatherhead!_ Lose the crazy eyes, man! _He's_ _down!_ "

"Bishop is a monster and deserves to die!" Leatherhead growled, pushing Mikey roughly aside.

"Yeah, he is, but _you're_ _not!_ "

Leatherhead paused, his inner eyelids flickering back and forth, causing his eye colour to waver between greenish and yellow as he regarded Michelangelo.

" _He's_ the monster here and maybe he _does_ deserve to die, but not like _this!_ He's _helpless,_ dude!" Mikey grabbed one of his friend's clawed hands and tugged him away. "Please Leatherhead, let's just go! The others are waiting for us," Mikey pleaded, desperate to stop Leatherhead from doing something the usually gentle natured mutant would later abhor.

As if unable to resist, Leatherhead reluctantly allowed Michelangelo to pull him away. "You have too good a heart, Michelangelo," he rumbled quietly.

"So do you, Leatherhead," Mikey beamed, limping a little as he led the way to where he'd left Leo, Donnie and Raph.

-:-

Not long later as Mikey struggled to remember which brick to press on, the hidden door suddenly opened to allow Leatherhead and himself entry.

As the door closed behind them, Leonardo stood, staring down at a suddenly squirming Michelangelo, thoroughly unimpressed.

"Are Donatello and Raphael alright?" Leatherhead asked in concern, a single clawed hand ghosting gently over Donatello for injuries.

"They were knocked out by tranquilliser darts," Leo replied coldly, still staring down at Michelangelo. "I checked them over while you were both gone. They seem to be breathing just fine and their pulses are strong."

Leatherhead nodded in relief.

"You should not have run off like that, Michelangelo," Leo reprimanded all of a sudden.

"But Leatherhead needed help!" Mikey immediately argued. "You heard him cry out! I couldn't just ignore him!"

"I was not suggesting you should have. However, you should have told me he was with you when you came for us. I should have been the one going to his aid, not you."

"I'm a ninja too and besides, you were busy with Don and Raph," Mikey protested quietly. "They needed you and Leatherhead needed help right away!"

Leonardo sighed, glancing towards Leatherhead and then back to Michelangelo. "You were injured even before this began, and as we already established, this was a trap to draw _you_ in," he reminded him softly. "You should have been the one to stay with Don and Raph."

Mikey looked down at the grimy sewer floor. Leo was right, he knew that, but he hadn't been thinking at the time. 'As usual...' he thought bitterly. Things could have gone so much worse so easily, especially if Leatherhead hadn't recovered in time to help him in return. "I'm sorry Leo... but it all turned out okay at the end, and even if it didn't, better me than any of you..." he said, refusing to look up.

Leo closed his eyes a moment, feeling sick at the sound of those words from the other-dimensional turtle's mouth. "Mikey," he began gently, "you need to stop thinking that way. You are just as important to this family as _anyone_ else in it."

Then he reached out and drew Mikey close as Leatherhead watched with interest.

-:-

Mikey started as the hidden door suddenly opened and Leonardo slipped silently back inside.

"There's no sign of Bishop or his agents anywhere. It's safe for us to head back home."

"That is good," Leatherhead rumbled quietly. "I would like to get Donatello and Raphael back to where I can monitor them better."

"I thought you guys said they were okay?" Mikey asked, immediately panicked that someone wasn't telling him the full truth.

"I would simply prefer to err on the side of caution," Leatherhead explained gently.

Relieved at the reassurance, Mikey nodded and jumped to his feet, wincing slightly as his ankle protested. He hoped no one noticed. "Well, I can hardly wait to get home! It's so _boring_ in here!"

Leo shot Mikey an amused look, "You had your T-phone to keep you occupied, you were fine."

Mikey pulled a face. "Yeah, but no where to sit, nothing to look at... Ooh! I know! Maybe later we can come back here with some cushions and paint and decorate this room up? You know, just in case we need it again some other time!"

"It's a safe house, Michelangelo. It's only used in emergencies," Leo stated dryly.

"Doesn't mean we can't decorate and make it more comfortable!"

As Leatherhead picked up Donnie, cradling him gently in his arms, Leo did the same for Raph, but again, over his shoulder. "Its a moot point, Michelangelo, you won't be going anywhere for a few days anyway. Not after straining that ankle further like you have."

"But Donnie said only for today!" Mikey whined loudly.

"He also said, 'then we'll see how it is tomorrow', and that was _before_ your antics on it today."

Mikey pouted petulantly. "I'd do it again you know, Leo."

The small group left their hidden shelter, closing the hidden door behind them, and began the journey home.

Leo smiled gently. "I know you would, and so would any of us in the same position. I can still guarantee you'll be spending extra time on the couch though."

Mikey sighed overly loudly. "But it's so _boring,_ Leo! I need to _move!_ "

Leonardo stopped walking and gave Mikey 'The Look'. Mikey sighed again.

"Fine! But you're entertaining me!" he grumbled. Leo affected a pained look that Mikey knew was mostly for show. "You know you wanna."

"If only to stop you from taking out your boredom on us in the form of more pranks," Leo qualified dryly.

"Haha! I've got a couple good ones planned that I haven't tried yet too."

Leatherhead chuckled as he listened to the conversation play out behind him.

Mikey perked up again at the sound of the laughter and called out brightly, "You'll keep me company for a bit too, right Leatherhead? I mean, after Raph and Donnie wake up and we know for sure they're okay!"

Leatherhead paused and turned back to look at Michelangelo as he answered. "I may not have much time, Michelangelo," he apologised. "It all depends on what it is that Donatello requires of me."

The crocodile mutant then faced forward again and continued walking as Mikey stared after him forlornly, an unusual and uncomfortable twinge of jealousy tugging at his soul. For the life of him, he couldn't work out just what it was Leatherhead and Donatello even had in common that would make Donnie call for him.

"Is it really that much fun grabbing Donnie by the face?" Mikey couldn't help but call out.

Leatherhead turned and glanced at Mikey again, this time with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about, Michelangelo?"

Mikey immediately gave a cheeky smile and shook his head, but otherwise didn't answer. Bemused, Leatherhead looked to Leo before turning around and walking once more.

As they trudged through the sewer tunnels, Mikey's limp became more pronounced and he began to trail further behind, staring miserably at Leatherhead's back; Leo slowed to keep pace with him.

"If you need to lean on me for support, I don't mind," Leo offered softly, following Mikey's gaze.

Mikey shook his head, forcing a bright smile onto his face. "Nuh, I'm fine, Leo."

"Uh huh. Now, be honest, what's bothering you?" Leo asked, his concern obvious.

Mikey's smile faltered as he answered softly. "You know, back home, he's my best bud."

"And here, he's Don's," Leo realised, suddenly understanding.

Mikey nodded slowly. "Seeing him though, even here, is really good..."

"But?" Leo prompted when Mikey fell silent.

"It makes me realise how much I miss him and reminds me of how scared I am that I... I'll never see him again," Mikey admitted, sniffling slightly as the emotion choked him.

Leo shifted Raph's limp form a little, and looked askance at Mikey. "It's okay Mikey, we've promised we _will_ get you home and no matter what it takes, we'll keep that promise, so stop worrying," he reassured.

Mikey shook his head rapidly and his voice rose a little, before immediately lowering again, mindful of Leatherhead up ahead. "No, you don't understand, bro... I'm actually pretty happy here now that I know my family is okay and they know I am... and I've got you guys..."

"Then why is this bothering you so much?" Leo asked, at once curious and concerned. It wasn't like Mikey to get so upset about things he had no control over.

Mikey paused and leaned against the wall to take the weight off his aching ankle a moment. He sighed unhappily. "Because the last time I saw Leatherhead, he sacrificed himself to save Earth from the Kraang," he explained miserably. "We were getting ready to blow up the Kraang portal so they couldn't bring anything through, but Traag made it through first. Huuuge rock soldier mutant thing!" Mikey stood on his tiptoes and stretched his arms up high to demonstrate.

"Like several stories tall and practically unbreakable! You break him or blow him up and he just pulls himself back together and continues! It's creepy!"

Leo nodded, listening.

"So Leatherhead saved our shells and pushed him back through the portal… and got trapped on the other side..." Mikey continued, eyes back on the other Leatherhead ahead of them. He started walking again, trying to cover up his pained limp so as not to worry Leo more while Raph and Donnie remained insensate.

"I don't even know if he's still alive or not, or if the Kraang got him, or if he can breathe or find food over there... or... or even just a friend... He's all alone in the home dimension of the things that hurt him so badly that he couldn't trust _anyone_ when I first met him..."

Mikey turned pained eyes on Leo. "What if... what if he was captured again?" he asked plaintively, before turning away again. "What if... he thinks we abandoned him or worse, that we don't care?" Mikey finished in a whisper, his large, blue eyes now boring a hole into Leatherhead up ahead.

Leo immediately stepped in front of Mikey and turned to face him, reaching out with his free hand and resting it on the younger turtle's shoulder gently. "It sounds to me like he knew what he was doing and did it to stop a major threat, regardless of the consequences. If he is truly your friend, then he'd know without a doubt just how much you really care. He couldn't help but know, considering you wear your heart on your sleeve."

The corners of Mikey's mouth quirked up as he quipped, "I don't _have_ any sleeves, Leo."

"Funny," Leo said dryly. "My point is, anyone you are friends with can't help but know how you feel, and rest assured, he'll know too," he smiled. He released his contact with his other-dimensional brother and fell into step beside him as they began walking through the dingy tunnels once more.

"In fact, I'd wager that knowing how much you care will help him through whatever he is going through, and that one day, you and your brothers will find a way to help him and bring him home," Leo offered. "And if our Leatherhead has taught us anything, it's that despite whatever adversity he faces, he comes through it stronger than ever. I'm certain you'll find the same of your Leatherhead."

Mikey beamed up at Leo, feeling better about his missing friend than he had in a long time. "Yeah! Thanks, Leo."

Leo gave a nod and smiled back.

At that moment, Leatherhead turned and looked back, noticing just how far behind Michelangelo, Leonardo and, by extension, Raphael were. He watched for a moment, seeing how the younger turtle's limp had increased, and then headed back to join the trio, smiling calmly down at them. As Leatherhead regarded Michelangelo thoughtfully, Mikey blinked back.

"I believe I forgot to thank you earlier, Michelangelo."

"What for?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"For coming back to aid me when I was in need." Leatherhead inclined his head gratefully.

"Aw, any time, dude," Mikey grinned up at the crocodile happily.

Leatherhead smiled back before his expression turned critical. "You should not keep walking on that ankle, Michelangelo. You will only do yourself further injury."

Mikey laughed, "Then how would I get home?"

"Climb onto my shoulders like before," Leatherhead automatically offered.

Shaking his head, yet grateful for the offer, Mikey declined. "You're already carrying Donnie. I'm okay."

Leatherhead chuckled. "Physically, I am strong enough to carry all four of you, had I arms to do so with. Do not argue and climb on up."

Mikey grinned broadly and did as he was told.

Leatherhead and Leonardo started walking once more, Leo this time keeping pace with the larger reptile. A couple of minutes later, Mikey leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Leatherhead's neck and smiled happily as he snuggled in.

-:-

Owari

* * *

Don't forget to let me know what you think. Thanks everyone who has reviewed, faved or followed. your support means a lot :-)

TheRedScreech: I'm happy you enjoyed! I hope you liked this chapter too. Don't worry, Bishop may be gone now, but he's sure to rear his ugly head again in the future! Heh! I never liked him either, but he really does make a scarily good villain!

TheMaskedTimelord: *snickers* Heh, sorry! I have no current plans to pen that scene, however, you never know what I may decide to add in as I continue to write :-P Well, here's part two. I hope you enjoyed XD

Sparky: *grins* I'm happy you've been enjoying this series XD There's several fics I've reread numerous times too XD

Cutegenius: Haha! Well, you know Donnie, he's a turtle of his word, and you know Leo, he'll train regardless if he can get away with it :-P Yep! Raph definitely would have made the most of that!

Thanks for your comments guys :-)


	9. That Night Revealed (Prequel-Set 17 Feb)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

Summary: '"... my fault... it's all my fault..."' What actually happened the night they lost Mikey? As Donnie hacks the computer core, it's Mikey's job to watch his back. Events finally revealed for the 2 year anniversary of 'AOtGO'.

Comments, thoughts and concrit is always welcome.

Edited to add: Greys-giovana has done it again! Sad and haunting Donnie image created by her. Go look her up on Deviant Art to see it, or you can also find a link to it in my DA gallery!

A/N: This story was written nearly 2 years ago now, for the express purpose of keeping a clear picture in mind as to what happened on the night when Mikey's brothers thought he died. As I've hit the 2 year anniversary of 'And One to Grow On', I thought it was about time to reveal exactly what happened that night. Please forgive the style difference, this wasn't originally written for posting, though I have used bits and pieces of it during the main story before. I have fixed this up, but I didn't have time to rewrite it from scratch.

Also, I'd like to wish Greys-giovana a very happy birthday for 2 days ago :-)

* If you ever see my stories posted anywhere other than under the name Zelgadis55 at Deviant Art, FFNet, AO3 or Live Journal, then they have been stolen. Please report them.

* * *

 **AOtGO – That Night Revealed**

Prequel

17th February

Once again, Earth is under attack, only this time everyone is clueless as to just where the invading aliens come from, or even _why_ they are attacking. If they were searching for something, they certainly weren't communicating their desires. Hundreds of them, tall, exo-suited and all appearing exactly the same, fill the streets of New York City, terrorising the populace as they march inexorably through the neighbourhoods, firing energy weapons at anyone or anything that gets in their way.

The police are helpless. All they can do is try to clear the streets of citizens, getting them to safety. The Earth Protection Force is out in full force, not giving a damn who gets hit in the crossfire as long as the aliens go down too. Naturally, both the police and The Justice Force shun the overzealous tactics of Bishop's people as they spend most of their time rescuing instead of fighting back.

Thanks to Michelangelo's connections with the premier super team, and in particular his friendship with Silver Sentry and Nobody, the turtles work in conjunction with the larger than life band of heroes. The fliers among the superhero team guaranteed easy entry for the brothers into the spherical mother ship, carrying Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo, wearing the breathers they gained in space some time back, on board to do what ninja do best; subterfuge and sabotage.

Leo and Raph pair up and separate from their brothers, deploying small explosives throughout the ship and doing as much damage as they possibly can, all while taking out as many exo-suited aliens as they can find; something which Raph finds extremely therapeutic.

Donnie and Mikey, on the other hand, have a far more specific mission.

On their way to the computer core, Donnie and Mikey had taken out numerous aliens en route; Mikey grinning as he picked up a fallen blaster, thinking it may come in useful later.

Once at their destination, they found two entrances to the large room. Donnie immediately worked on frying the circuitry of one door so it remained closed, then the two brothers hurriedly barricaded it with whatever loose equipment they could find nearby. They kept the other open as an exit for their eventual escape, then Donnie set to work on the main computer. That left the job of picking off the aliens as they tried to attack through the open door to Mikey and his stolen blaster.

Donnie begins doing his utmost to hack into the alien systems, both in an effort to discover the aliens' purpose on their planet and to take out the mother ship, the smaller ships and hopefully the exo-suits all in one foul blow, courtesy of a custom virus he designed. While Donnie works his technological magic, Mikey's purpose is to watch his shell.

Whooping loudly with wild laughter, Mikey quickly shoots another three aliens the moment they try to enter the room, all while voicing _pew pew_ sounds as he fires. "Head shot! Ten points! Ooh! Too bad, only grazed that one, that's only worth a measly point. Stomach shot, five points!" Mikey crows gleefully as he fires again at the alien he only grazed before. "Another head shot! That's a hundred and eighty six points so far, dude!"

Donnie smirks in slightly irritated amusement at his rambunctious brother's antics. "Actually, the stomach shot would be worth ten points and the head only five, Mikey."

"Donnie, dude! No way!" Mikey protests, laughing more, "Head shots are always worth more, and I should know, I'm the video game champion!" he adds in the boastful tone he always uses when reminding everyone who the Battle Nexus Champion is. He immediately fires another two shots in quick succession as more aliens enter.

"Not in this case." Donnie explains calmly as he continues working on the alien computer. "The head may have a lot of sensitive components and sensors contained within, but much like our allies, the Utroms, the stomach area is where they are controlled from. Therefore, your current score, not including those last two shots, is only a hundred and sixteen."

"Spoilsport!" Mikey jokes cheerfully as he takes aim at yet another two suicidal aliens coming in through the door. "Fine. A hundred and forty six now."

"Mikey?" Donnie narrows his eyes thoughtfully as he stares at the barely decipherable information scrolling across the computer screen in front of him.

"Yeah, bro?"

"Shh!" Donnie smiles. "I'm almost done and I really need to concentrate now. Keep score in your head and tell me later."

"That'll be hard," Mikey laughs in a singsong voice, "but anything for my favourite techno-geeky bro."

"Thanks," Donatello murmurs, not bothering to point out that he is the only 'techno-geeky' brother. He starts rapidly typing once more, everything else around him falling into a distant awareness as he concentrates fully on the task at hand.

For several minutes, Mikey continues to defend his brother and himself silently as Donnie works when suddenly a crash from the locked and blockaded door at the other end of the room steals Mikey's attention. He turns his head briefly, glancing with dismay as he sees the door itself has been cut through, the edges still glowing red with heat and the blockade in the process of being knocked down.

Mikey swallows worriedly, knowing he can't continue to defend the two of them from attacks at opposite ends of the room. "Um, Donnie? You _really_ need to hurry, bro. They've broken through the other door."

Donnie doesn't respond, so deeply concentrating is he.

"Don..." Mikey tries again, firing rapidly at the larger group of enemies now pouring in through the first doorway. All playing forgotten, it's all he can do to take them down in time before they shoot at him and his brother.

Mikey hears a final, resounding crash from the other end of the room and realises the blockade is now completely down. "Donnie..." he warns again as he turns to see the exo-suited aliens aiming a new, larger weapon at his concentrating, genius brother. More aliens are swarming in from the original door still and Mikey knows there is no more time.

" _Donnie_!" Mikey yells, running at his brother as Donnie absent-mindedly glances up in time to see a frantic, practically flying Michelangelo about to crash into him. " _ **Move**_!"

Donatello tumbles away from the force of Mikey's frenzied shove, a little unsure of just what was actually happening. Before he comes to a halt, he hears a blood-curdling, drawn out scream of pure agony and with a dreadful chill, he realises it's Michelangelo's voice he is hearing. Donnie looks to where he had stood working only moments ago and sees his brother writhing painfully as he screams, caught in the throes of an energy beam of some sort, different to that of the blasters used up until now.

Mikey's scream abruptly cuts off. The silence is complete and Donnie realises Mikey is no longer there.

Donatello's horrified gaze drifts downwards and all he can see is the smoking chains from his hyperactive brother's nunchakus, his Shell-cell, a few other pieces of inorganic material and Michelangelo's stolen blaster.

The next thing Donatello is aware of is the heavy thud of the blaster falling out of his suddenly limp hands and Raph shaking him fiercely, desperate to get his attention. "Donatello! Don! Come on! _Don_!"

Donatello raises his eyes to his younger brother in trepidation, his now _only_ younger brother, barely noticing an anxious Leo hovering just behind their rough sibling.

" _What_ happened? _Where's_ Mikey?"

He doesn't respond at first. He can't. Donatello finds himself shaking, breathing fast and shallow. Dimly in the back of his mind, he is aware he's hyperventilating. His eyes slowly stray back to the remaining belongings of his youngest brother on the ground nearby.

"Don?" Leo prods apprehensively.

"... my fault... it's all my fault..."

* * *

The Beginning


End file.
